


Paint me Pretty

by IthinkIwrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Insecurity, Lesbian Sex, Male-Female Friendship, Smoking, Teenagers, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 19,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkIwrite/pseuds/IthinkIwrite
Summary: 19 year old Brandy has it rough growing up on the South Side streets of Concord. With dysfunctional parents, she always had to look out for self.19 year old Paris is from the other side known as West Newton. Married parents & a well functioned home. She doesn't need for anything.These 2 girls come together. But can they keep their relationship together despite their differences or will they fall apart?





	1. Chapter 1

7am. 19 year old Brandy Walsh is awaken from the sound of police sirens, loud neighbors outside her window, & crying babies. Growing up in the Concord area, this is the norm for her.   Father in & out of jail for drugs & with a Mom who was his number one supporter, to say the least. Being the only child to a drug dealer & an occasional drug user, she had to grow up quick. By time she was 8, she was cooking whole dinners on the stove. She taught herself how to tie her shoe, ride a bike, even got herself ready for school. She got her first job in high school to support herself. She was fortunate enough to graduate. Where she's from, that's not so common.

She finally gets out of bed & walks out the room. Entering the living room, she sees her mother. Laid out on the sofa. Styrofoam plates & an ashtray full of cigarettes buds on the coffee table. She walks over, covers her mother with the blanket & kisses her forehead. She gathers all the trash & heads to kitchen. As usual.. Food is left out, dishes are in the sink, & the trash is overflowing.

 

"Of course", she says to herself. She looks around the kitchen, trying to see where to start... The Dishes.

30 minutes pass. Kitchen is spotless. She heads back to her bedroom, when she hears her mother.

 

"Hey Pretty Girl", her mothers greets. 

"Good Morning. You ok?" 

She gathers her spit.. "Yeah"

"I'm going to work. I'll bring you your donuts you like". 

"Thanks."

 

Brandy walks away. Walks into the small bathroom with a hideous interior. The wall was covered with Lemon chiffon & white wallpaper.  Dorm room size toilet with the sink to match. 

After getting dressed, & all that comes with it, she heads out.  The cold, stale air hits her in the face as she opens the door.  Wrapped up & slightly warm, she heads towards the train station.

Bums, Cops, & everything in between comes with the territory. Welcome to South Side Concord.


	2. Chapter 2

8am. 19 years old Paris Harrison is awaken by the sweet voice of her mother. Growing up in the West Newton this was a norm for her. Father is a successful lawyer with a mother who is a stay at home wife. Being the only child, she has it all. Never has to worry about anything. Never will. She went to private school throughout her high school years. Graduating with Honor Roll. Parents didn't accept anything less.

She gets out of bed & heads to the dining area. Her mother & father awaits her. Breakfast is waiting at the table for her. They all sit. Laughing, smiling, enjoying the perks of family time.

After they all had finished their breakfast, Paris's mother gets up, & she follows. They   
load the dishes in the dishwasher & leaves. 

 

"What's your plans today?", her mother ask. 

"I don't know. Probably head to the mall. Or stop at the diner for the delicious donuts on Lest Ave, then mall".

"Sounds great Hun"

 

Paris walks back to her bedroom, into her bathroom. Marble floors, walk in shower & granite countertops.

After a half & hour of applying makeup, she gets dressed. Checks her self out in my mirror one last time & heads out. Clean, fresh, yet cold hits her face as she opens the door. She walks towards her car, & gets in.

Friendly neighbors, bird chirping, everything sweet. Welcome to West Newton


	3. Chapter 3

9am rush. Brandy & her co workers are trying their best to accommodate all the customers in a timely fashion. Failed miserably. Coffee pot is acting funny, register is stuck, you know, all the bad things can possibly happen is happening. 15 minutes of dealing with angry, cussing customers, the line finally settles. Brandy leans against the counter & blows air out her mouth. She turns around & notices her co worker talking to someone. (A beautiful, curly haired girl.) She shrugs. Her attention went to the waiting customer in front of her.

Brandy walks over to where her coworker was standing.

"Ay". She says as she taps her shoulder. 

Coworker turns around. "Yeah?" 

"I need to pee. Can you look over?" 

"Yeah sure". 

Brandy looks over to the friend, then back to her coworker. "Thanks"

 

She walks off. Not knowing she had eyes on her.

Coworker noticed her friend was staring at Brandy. 

 

"Paris, why are you staring at her like that?" 

"Who is that?

"Her name is Brandy. Why?"

"She's just pretty. That's all." 

"I guess." 

"I'm going to introduce myself when she comes back". 

"Good Luck"

 

Brandy comes out drying her hands with a paper towel.  Paris walks over to her. 

 

"Hi. I'm Paris" She smiles. 

Brandy with a fake smile on her face. "Hi. I didn't ask". 

"That's Rude". 

She shrugs. "It is?".

"I think so".

"Well, next time be careful who you approach. You're beautiful but everyone isn't as nice as me". 

She smiles. "I'll remember that next time". 

"Good. Good day".

"Good day to you too Brandy".

 She cuts her eyes at her. "How you know my name?" 

"Allison". 

"Figured that. Well again, Good Day. Paris". 

"She remembers". 

Brandy Nods. "She does".

 

Brandy walks back around the counter. Paris walks towards the door. Brandy leans forwards & intertwine her fingers. Paris looks back at Allison. She waves. Brandy looks over to her. 

"See you later Allison", she says as she looks at Brandy. 

Allison waves. Brandy bites her top lip.  They get another look at one another before Paris is out of sight


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Pretty Girl", Brandy's mother greets her

"Hey Mom"  She holds the brown paper up. "Your donuts". 

"Thanks. Your father called".

"Yeah? What he say?" 

"He wants you to go see him"

Brandy rolls her eyes, "Alright"  She hands her the bag. "You hungry?" 

"I had noodles". 

"Mom, that's not food". 

"It was when I ate it".

Brandy shakes her head, "Sit tight. I got you"

Her mother sits down, kicks her feet up & lights a cigarette. 

Brandy heads to the kitchen. Not as clean as it was when she left but what else is new? She pulls her phone out her pocket & turns on some music.

"Chicken Stir Fry?" She yells out. 

"Yeah", her mother answers.  

Grabbing peppers & chicken from the refrigerator. She starts chopping. Moving her head & lips the words to music. 'Say you love me, one more time', She sings aloud. She was in the zone. Then her mother walks in.

"Why is it so loud?", Her mother ask as she turns down the music. 

"It's not loud"

"You work tomorrow?

"Nah. I'm going to the fair carnival thing. Why?"

She sniffs "Just asking. When are you going to see your father?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"I don't. He's a piece of shit"

"Says the fucking pot"

"What!?"

Brandy shakes her head, "Please go somewhere. I'll bring you your food"

 

Her mother walks out. Dragging her over worn slippers. Brandy turns the music back up, & went back to chopping.


	5. Chapter 5

"My Precious Babygirl", Paris's father greets her as she runs over to him.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Anything for me in that bag?" He smiles

"Nope. Just for me"

"Of course"

Her mother comes around the fourier & hugs her. "You hungry Sweetie?"

"A little"

"I made lasagna"

"Yummy"

Her mother wraps her arm around her shoulder. "Come on Sweetie. Tell me about your day"

 

Father on one end, mother on the other. Paris in the middle. Passing salad & garlic bread to one another. 

 

"Mom, can I go to the fair?" Paris ask

"The fair? What fair?"

"The fair that happens every year. Allison is going & she asked me if I could come"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

Her father drops his fork. "You mean the one near Concord?"

She looks over at him. "Mmhmm"

"Absolutely Not!"

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous over there, Paris"

"It's not too bad"

"& how would you know?"

She looks back to her mother, "Mom?"

"Charles let her go"

Paris scowl him.

"Fine Paris. Just be careful. Bunch of thugs & criminals over that part of town"

"I'll be fine Daddy"


	6. Chapter 6

After waiting in line for almost 20 minutes, Brandy & her friends Marcus walks through the gates. Bright Lights, Ferris Wheel, Bumper Cars, you name it.

"Where you wanna go first?" Brandy ask

Marcus rubs his hands together "I wanna shoot some shit up"

"Of course"

"You know I'm a marksman"

"Oh yeah? Put your money where your mouth is"  Brandy challenges him

"Bet. 20?"

"Let's do it!"

 

They walk over to the shooting section. No one was there so they went straight to the guns.

 

"You ready tough guy?" Marcus smirks

"I'm a girl. & yes, I'm always ready"

Brandy picks up the red gun, Marcus picks up the black one. They both bend over & puts 2 quarters in the coin slots. They aim. Soon as the word SHOOT comes across the screen, they fire.

 

 

Paris & Allison are at the Cotton Candy stand when Allison notices Brandy. She elbows Paris who was looking down at her phone.

 

"Paris"

Still looking at her phone. "What?"

"There goes Brandy & some boy"

Paris looks up. "Where?"

"Over at the guns. Let's go say hi."

Paris grabs Allison arm as she starts to walk "Wait" She pulls the mini mirror from her fanny pack. Opens it & checks her face

"What are you doing?" Allison ask

She snaps it close "Nothing"

"Let's go to say Hi"

"Ok"

 

Brandy & Marcus has started a new game. Brandy is focused. One eye closed moving the gun side to side, up & down. Marcus on the other hand is about to lose that $20 bet. YOU LOSE flashes on Marcus's screen.

"Fuck!!" He shouts out

Brandy smiles. "So" She holds her hand out, & gestures 'gimme'.

He sucks his teeth "Cheater"

"Loser"

"That fuck..."

Allison interrupts him. "Hi Brandy"

Brandy looks to her left & Marcus turns his neck.

"Hi" Brandy replies

"I saw you over here & I wanted to say Hi"

"Ok"

Marcus turns around. "I'm Marcus. What's yall names?"

Brandy shakes her head

"Well, I'm Allison. This is Paris"

Paris waves.

"Any of you got a boyfriend?" Marcus ask

"Marcus" Brandy calls out

"Well Allison doesn't. I like girls soo" Paris says

"What a coincidence. So does Brandy" Marcus says

Brandy rolls her eyes

"So what are yall about to do?"

"Allison shrugs. "Probably get on the Ferris wheel, then the Bumper Cars. What about yall?"

"I want to shoot the guns. You 2 look like yall were having fun" Paris says

"You wanna shoot guns?" Brandy ask

"I do. You want to play?"

Brandy shakes her head. "Nah I'm good"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm don't want to"

"$40"

"What?"

"If you beat me. I'll give you 40. Vice Versa"

Marcus's mouth drops open. "Brandy go 'head"

Paris raises her perfectly arch eyebrow "So?"

Brandy accepts the challenge "Let's do it!"

Paris walks over. "So which one?"

Brandy shrugs. "Whichever one you want. They both shoot the same"

"Black" Paris says

"Go for it"

Brandy watches her pick up the gun so gently. 

"It's not gonna hurt you, you know" Brandy says

Paris smiles. "You ready?"

"Always"

 

Brandy might've thought Paris was pretty but that didn't mean she was going to let her win. She showed no mercy. It was clear this wasn't a game for Paris. She was getting shot left to right. Brandy paused her game, & put her gun down. Steps behind Paris. Placing her hands on top of hers. She moves the gun slightly over to the left.

"You have to aim it" She said 

"Like this?" Paris ask softly.

"You got it"

Paris inhales Brandy's smell. Cocoa Butter & Lavender Baby Oil.

"I think I got it now"

"Good"

 

After Brandy helped her with her aim, she was a little better. Still getting shot. Brandy was taking them down left & right.  YOU LOSE flashes on Paris's screen.

"Ah. The famous words. Well, looks like you lost". Brandy teases

"Guess so. Looks like I owe you some money"

"Nah. Keep it. It was fun"

 

Brandy looks over at Marcus who was now all over Allison. She looks back at Paris.

"Looks like our friends are getting to know each other" Brandy says

"More than that if you ask me"

Brandy laughs

"You want to get some food or.."? Paris ask

"I can go for some fries"

"Ok. I'll pay for them since I technically owe you"

"Fine by me"


	7. Chapter 7

Brandy & Paris leaves Marcus & Allison behind.   Probably didn't even realize they were gone. It's gotten more crowded so they try to stay close without being too close. They stop at the 'Johnny's Dogs' stand. Short line so they wait.

"So Paris. Where you from? The Ville?"

"What makes you say The Ville?"

"I don't know. Maybe because that's where Allison is from"

"Oh. I'm from the other side of the bridge"

Brandy sucks her teeth. "Please tell me ya not talking about West Newton?"

"I am"

"Of course. That explains alot"

"NEXT!" The cashier shouts out 

Brandy orders. "Can I have french fries & a water?" She looks at Paris. "You getting anything?"

"Nachos"

Brandy look back to the cashier. "& Some nachos please".

"$6.00"

She reaches in her pocket..

"I got it. Remember?" Paris says

"I guess"

Paris hands him a 10 dollar bill. He hands her back her change & receipt. They walks to the wooden table & sits down.

"So what explains alot?" Paris ask

"What?"

"You said that explains alot when I said I'm from West Newton"

"Oh. Ya different. You have that.. if you got it, why not flaunt it thing with you"

Paris looks down at herself. "What does that mean?"

"For one, ya wearing a fanny pack. 2, you came to a fair decked out in jewelry"

"So"

Brandy let's out a sigh. "Nevermind"

"No tell me"

"Nah. I'm good"

"Where are you from?"

"Concord"

"I get that vibe"

"I'm sure you do"

"Number 12!!" The young man shouts out holding the food.

Paris looks at the receipt. "That's us"

They both get up & walk to the counter.

"Thank You" Paris says as she grabs the food

Brandy grabs the fries from Paris's hand. Grabs a small plastic cup & squirts ketchup into it 

 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Paris ask

"It doesn't matter. If you wanna compare bank accounts, trust me you got me beat"

Paris laughs. "No. I was hoping we can get to know each other"

"We know enough. I don't think we should go that far. I don't do friends"

"Marcus & Allison are your friends. Right?"

"Nah. Allison is my co worker. Me & Marcus are from the same hood. I rock with him because he's like that only dude that doesn't try to fuck me"

"Oh"

"Yup"

"You seem mean"

"I'm not mean. I'm just real. Please don't mistake the 2"

 

Marcus & Allison finally finds them.

"Hey!" Allison smiles.

Brandy looks at Marcus. He looks back & smirks

"Where'd yall go?" Paris ask

"Yall left us so went on.. The Ferris Wheel" Allison lies

"The Ferris Wheel is passed us. We didn't see you. Plus Marcus's fly is down so.. " Brandy says

"Damn B" Marcus says

She shrugs. "It is what it is. No need to lie to kick it. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's be out"

Brandy grabs her fries & gets up. "Cool"

Marcus pulls Allison in by her belt loops. "See you later?"

She smiles. "Call me"

Brandy & Paris catches each other's eye.

"See you later Brandy" Paris says

Brandy nods. She slaps Marcus on the back his head. "Would you come the fuck on!"

"Chill B... Ladies"

Paris waves.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison watches as they walk away. She then takes a chip & dips it in the cheese & sits down.

 

"So. What happened with you & Marcus" Paris ask

She bites the chip. "Like you don't know"

"God Allison. Here?"

"What? I'm Spontaneous"

"Clearly... Is Brandy always so.. uptight?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. She said she doesn't do friends"

"I believe it. She doesn't really socialize much. She won't speak to you unless you speak to her first"

Paris looks away. In her own thoughts. Allison looks over at her after stealing another chip.

"You like her?"

"What! No!" 

Allison moves her head side to side. "Liar Liar. Pants on Fire"

Paris laughs. "Shut Up"

"Really?"

"I don't know. She's.. I can't explain it"

"Hood?"

"No that's not it. But she did judge me because of where I am from"

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just.. Nothing. You ready?"

"Yeah, it's sort of lame now"

"Or is it because Brandy isn't here" Allison rolls her neck 

"Shut Up"


	9. Chapter 9

Brandy was rolling up while Marcus was driving..

 

"So you fucked her?" Brandy ask

"I didn't finish but yeah"

"Why the fuck?"

"It was her idea"

"& you just hopped on the horse"

"Nah. She hopped on mine though"

Brandy shakes her head.

"What's good with you & France?"

Brandy snickers. "Shit. You know where she's from?"

"The Ville right?"

"Thought that too. She's from West Newton"

"You Bullshitting"

"Nope"

"Damn, she's one of them?"

"She is.. Where's your lighter?"

Marcus lifts his butt off the seat. Holding the steering wheel with his left hand, he digs in his back pocket & pulls out his lighter.

"So you ain't fucking with her?" He ask

Brandy runs the flame over the joint. "I don't know. I mean she's cute as fuck but.."

"That's crazy"

Brandy takes 3 pulls, & blows out. "Yup"


	10. Chapter 10

Brandy walks into work the next day thinking things would be awkward between her & Allison. It wasn't..

 

"Hi" Allison greets

"Hey"

"I don't want you thinking I'm a hoe or anything"

"I don't. Who you fuck is your business"

"Yeah. But ummm, Paris likes you"

"Does she?"

"Mmhmm"

"Tell her don't"

"Why? You don't like her"?

"I don't know her. Well let me take that back. I know enough about her to not wanna know anymore. Caught that?"

"Got It"

"Good"

"Well she's not who you think she is"

Brandy stretches her forehead. "Who is she exactly?"

"Just not who you think she is"

"Yeah? I'll still pass."

"Ok. Sorry to bother you. Let me know if you want me to cover your break"

"No worries & Thanks"


	11. Chapter 11

Brandy gets home to an empty house. Her mother could be out doing 1 of many things. She loved having the house to herself but at the same time she hated not knowing what her mother was doing. She never answers when she called so she stopped.  She plugs her phone into her portable speaker, & turns on her favorite song. ~Beautiful by MeShell Ndegeocello~  She falls onto the bed & grabs her notebook & pen off her nightstand.  Opening it to the next clean page. She drops her chin on her ball up fist, tapping the springs of the notebook. She writes a title.    
       
                                ~HER~

Her eyes. Almond shaped, A Beautiful brown  
Her hair. Jet Black & Curly...

 

She drops the pin. She's describing Paris. 

"Fuck" she says to herself. 

She closes her notebook & puts it in the draw. She turns on her back & looks at the ceiling. Her phones buzzes. 

                  <1 New Text Message>

Shayna: I miss you. Call Me!

 

Brandy throws the phone on the bed & sucks her teeth. She closes her eyes & let's the music take over.


	12. Chapter 12

Paris was in her room playing on her phone. More so searching all social media for a Brandy Walsh. Allison gave her the last name. There was plenty of people with that name on Facebook, none were her. No luck on Instagram, not even Twitter. Maybe she doesn't use her actual name she thought to herself. Alot of people don't. Still, nothing. She wanted to see her again. She just needed to have a reason to be where she was. Going to her job everyday seems stalkish. That was out. She had no idea. She'll just play it by air. Her mother calls her name from the kitchen. She gets up from the rocking chair her Grandmother gave her. Walks to the door, turns off the light, & leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

"Visitors here for James Walsh!" The officer shouts out

Brandy stands. "Right here"

He signals her to come. She follows him through a set a burnt orange colored doors.

"Window 5". He points

"Thanks"

She walks passed windows 10-6, all in use. She sits down & waits.. 2 minutes later, she sees her father through the little square window. The door clicks & opens. He has a big smile on his face when he sees her. She has a soft smile on hers. He sits & picks up the phone. Brandy after.

"How's my Pretty Girl?" He greets

"Hey Daddy. I'm good, how are you?"

"Maintaining"

Brandy nods

"How's Mom?"

"She's being Mom. No other way to put it"

"She's alright?"

"Could be better. You been working out?"

He looks bad & forth at his arms. "A little something"

Brandy laughs.

"I miss you Baby Girl"

"I know. What is your lawyer saying?"

"Same bullshit. I'm gonna have to sit. I'm about to fire his fuck ass"

"Commissary low?"

"Never low. You know I'm always gonna be straight"

She nods "Yeah"

"Came from work?"

"Yuuuppp!"

"I'm proud of you. Holding the house down while I'm up in here. You a strong little shit, you know that?" He smiles

"I have to be"

Phone makes a clicking sound

"Time to go Baby Girl"

"I know. Take care of yourself in here"

"Always. Take care of yourself out there"

"Always"

He places his hand on the glass. Brandy does the same. They both gave a soft smile to one other. He hangs up. She does the same. He stands up & walks near the door. Turns around & winks. She scrunches up her nose. He flexes his arm & lips the words.. Stay Strong. Brandy lips.. Always


	14. Chapter 14

Brandy arrives home & sees Marcus waiting on her steps smoking a cigarette..

" 'Sup B" he greets 

"What you doing here?"

"I knocked on the door but no one answered"

Brandy coughs & fans the air. "Can you stop smoking those?"

"My fault" He flicks it. "Coming from work?"

"I went to see my father"

"Oh yeah? How's the OG?"

"He's alright"

"When he getting out?"

She shrugs.

He sits down. Her after.

He elbows her. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I seen Allison yesterday"

"Well acquainted huh?"

"Something like that. But nah, she's a cool chick. We can actually have a conversation"

"You? Talk? She must've put it down"

He smiles. 

"She came to your house?"

"I went to hers"

"No shit?"

"No bullshit. Her parents went somewhere so she invited me over. But check this, they ended up coming back so I jumped out the window"

Brandy laughs

"Shit aint funny. I almost broke my fucking leg"

"That's what you get"

"Moms home?"

"I don't know. Won't be surprised if she wasn't"

"Wanna smoke?"

"Yeah. Come on"

"You better have some juice"

"You gonna drink whatever I got up in here"

"Yeah. You right"


	15. Chapter 15

"You girls hungry?" Paris's mother ask

"No we're fine. Thanks"

 

Her mother closes the door

 

Allison is rocking in the rocking chair. Paris is in the mirror removing her makeup

 

"I seen Marcus again" Allison says

"You went to Concord?"

"No. He came to my house"

Paris turns her head so quick. "Where were your parents?"

"Gone. But they came back & he had to jump out the window. I hope he's ok"

"I hope so too. Have you spoke to him?"

"Not since yesterday."

"You seen Brandy?" 

"Yeah, we work together. Why?"

She shrugs. "Just wondering"

"Why don't you just come up there tomorrow & ask her for her number. I'm sure she's working"

"That's so creepish"

"No it's not. Want me to do it?"

"NO!"

"Just come"

"Ok. Plus, I can get some donuts"

"Win Win"


	16. Chapter 16

Brandy was at the register when Paris walks in. She didn't notice her but Allison did..

 

"Ay Brandy?"

"What?"

Allison points to the door. Brandy turns her head.

"That's your friend"

"She's not here to see me though"

"So what is she here for?"

"For you. Go talk to her please. I got the register"

 

Brandy rolls her eyes & walks from behind the counter

 

"Hi" Paris says softly

"Hi"

"Ummm. I just came here to ask you if I could get your number?"

"For what?"

"To call, text you or, something"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Really?"

Brandy nods

"Ouch.. Ok. Sorry to bother you"

 

Paris starts to walk away..

 

"Paris." Brandy stops her

"Yeah?"

She holds her hand out. "Gimme your phone"

She hands her the phone. Brandy types her number in & hands it back

 

"Thank You"

"I guess"

"Can I text you later?"

"Sure"

"Ok. Have a good day"

"Yeah, you too"


	17. Chapter 17

Brandy heads home after work. Headphones in, zoned out. Music suddenly stops. Her phone vibrates.

                 

She answers. "Hello?"

"Hi" Sweet angelic voice says on the other end of the phone

"Hi"

"You know who this is?"

"The voice fits Paris. Is it her?"

"Her is me"

"She is you. Wassup?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out later?"

"Later like tonight or...?"

"Well..yeah"

"I guess. When & Where? I'll meet you"

"You like ice cream?"

"It's alright"

"Nora's at 7?"

"Bet. I'll meet you there"

"Ok"

"Yup. Bye" Brandy hangs up.

 

Paris looks at the phone. Brandy really just hung up like that. It didn't even matter. Paris & Brandy has a ice cream date  
               


	18. Chapter 18

Brandy had showered to wash the dough smell away. She skipped her hair because it wouldn't be dry before she leaves. She dries her body & puts on her Calvin Klein Carousel Bralette with the matching panties. She was petite, with a B Cup bra size & size 5 in bottoms. She puts on her gray sweatpants that were baggy but still hugged her little curves. An all black Baby Tee that stopped right at the waist. She pulls the scrunchy out of her hair & let's it fall to her shoulder. She runs her fingers through it a couple times. She puts some chapstick on then puts in her pocket. Grabs her Nike sneakers & her coat then leaves the room.

Holding on the back of the couch while she struggles to slide her foot inside her shoe..

"Ma!" She yells out

"What?!" 

"I'll be back!"

"Be careful!"

"Alright!

She's out the door

 

 

"Mommy!" Paris yells out 

"Yes?!"

"I'm going out!"

"Ok Sweetie"

She's out the door


	19. Chapter 19

Brandy gets off the train & walks to Nora's Ice Cream Parlor. Just 5 minutes away. She wasn't exactly in a rush either. Her normal slow walk, just like any other time. 

Paris was sitting at a round metal picnic with a mint green umbrella. She was playing with her hair, pretending it was mustache. Brandy smiled when she seen her..

 

"Thinking about growing a mustache?" Brandy asked making Paris jump

"Oh. No. I was, just..."

"I was kidding"

Paris laughs. "Hi"

"Hey"

Paris gets up.. "Can I hug you or you don't like being touched?"

"Nah it's cool"

Paris walks over & wraps her arms around the center of Brandy's back. Taking her in. Inhaling her oh so familiar smell. Brandy wraps one arm around Paris. She was an inch or 2 taller than Paris. They hugged a little longer than normal. Paris drops her arms & pulls back.

"Your hair smell good" Brandy says

"You, smell good"

"The scent is called Natural"

Paris punches Brandy, playfully

She grabs her arm "Ouch. That was mean"

"You're mean"

"You think so?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm. Can we go in?"

 

They walk in. Side by side but with a comfortable distance.

"So what flavor?" Paris ask

Brandy's mind wanders. She clears her throat. "Butter Pecan"

"So original"

"That's me"

"You ever thought about trying another kind?"

"Yeah, I have"

"You should probably go for it. It might become you new favorite flavor"

Brandy looks over to her. "Is that your way of flirting?"

"Is it working?"

She shakes her head. "No"

"Tough Crowd"

"You don't have to try so hard. Just let shit flow"

"Ok"

 

"Hi. What can I get you?" The cashier ask

"Can I have Butter Pecan. In a cup?"

The cashier looks to Paris. "& for you?"

Paris scans the menu chart. "Umm, Rocky Road on a waffle cone"

 

They sit at the 2 seated table. Brandy scoops her ice cream & turns the spoon the other way. Drags the ice cream off with her tongue.

"Why do you eat your ice cream like that?" Paris ask

"I get it all that way"

"You scare me"

Brandy narrows her eyes & licks the little bit of ice cream off the tip of her thumb. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you do. Something about your eyes. Or maybe it's because you're so nonchalant"

"What about my eyes?" She stares on

"They seem so.. dark & emotionless"

"You have no idea"

They sat in silence for the rest of the time. Brandy was looking out of the window & Paris was staring at her wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm done. Ready to go?" Brandy ask

"Yeah. Sure"

 

"How you get here?" Brandy ask

"I drove"

"Cool. Well, I'm going that way" She points to the right

"I can give you a ride home, if you want"

"Nah. I'm gonna see you later"

"Brandy, my car is right here. Let me just take you home"

Paris looks at Brandy with those big beautiful eyes that she loves so much.

"Fine!"

"Thank You"

"So what, you put this in your fanny pack when ya done driving it?"

"Actually no. I park it"

"Cool. Let's go"

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome to Concord" Brandy says as they pull up to her street 

"It doesn't look that bad"

"That bad? It's not the appearance. It's the people in it. Pull over right here"

"Sorry"

"It's cool. Thanks. See you.."

"Can I come in?" Paris interrupts

"You wanna come in?"

Paris nods

"Why?" Brandy ask

"I just do"

"I don't think you'll feel comfortable"

"I will"

"Paris this isn't some kind of show & tell kinda shit. This is my house. Don't play with me"

"I promise I'm not. I just don't want this to end" She says sadly

Brandy sucks her teeth & scratches her forehead all at once.. "Fine"

"Thank You"

She shakes her head. "Whatever"


	21. Chapter 21

Paris walks in Brandy's house. So different from hers. Not too much natural light, everything seems to be all together. The only thing she was amazed with was the Big Mahoney Grandfather clock against the wall..

 

"Nice clock" Paris says

"It was my Grandfather's"

"So it kind of speaks for itself?"

"Guess so"

 

They walk into her bedroom.. It's smaller than Paris's but still a bit spacious.

Paris looks around. Left to right. Right to left.

 

"This is it. Not sure what ya looking for" Brandy says

"Nothing. I was just looking"

She sits down on Brandy's bed. Brandy leans against her dresser & puts her hands in her pocket. Paris looks at her, Brandy looks back & licks her lips

"So Paris, wassup? What's your story? What you want?"

"Umm, I want to get to know you"

"Know me? Ok let's start with the basics. I'm 19. My father is a drug dealer who has been in & out of jail since I was born. My mother is a occasional crack head. Kinda fucked up in the head. I graduated. Surprised? Ummm... I think that sums it up. Next"

"Oook"

"Your turn"

"Ok. I'm 19 as well. My dad is an attorney. DA actually. My mother is a housewife. I went to private school. & my favorite color is gold"

"Gold huh? Mine is black. Matches my soul"

"I don't believe it"

 

Brandy shrugs. She starts to trace O's with the tip of her shoe

 

"You have a girlfriend?" Paris ask

"Nah. You?"

"No"

 

Awkward silence between them. Brandy with her head down, still traces O's. Paris playing with her finger nails.

Brandy walks to the bed & sits down. Paris moves over.

 

"You didn't have to move"

"Sorry"

"Ya real apologetic"

"I'm sorry"

Brandy smiles. "Scared?"

"A little"

"Of what? You pursued me. You asked me out. You asked to come in. Alll you. So what exactly are you scare of?"

"I don't know"

 

Brandy leans back & rest on her elbows. Eyeing down Paris back. Her tattoo was showing. A butterfly on her mid lower back. Paris turns to look at Brandy. Brandy was already staring at her. She quickly faces forward. Brandy smiles.

Paris gets up. Brandy leans up.

 

"I'm gonna go"

"Alright"

"I'll text you"

She sucked her lips in then makes a popping sound. "If you want"

"Can you walk me out?"

"I was going to. Ya like bait in shark tank around here, & that's not a compliment"

Brandy signals her to go. She does. Making way to the living room, Paris stops & turns around.

"What?" Brandy says

"...Nothing"

She proceeds to the door. Brandy reaches around her & opens the door..

"Thanks"

"Ya welcome. Text me when you get home"

"I will"

 

Paris walks out the door. Steps down the 4 steps, & goes to her car. Brandy waits at the door. Paris looks at Brandy. Brandy half waves. Then, she drove off. Brandy closed the door without even blanking twice. She was ready to smoke. This might help get Paris out her thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Paris pulls in her driveway, debating whether she wants to go in. Might as well, she's already there. Taking her time up the stairs. 1, 2, 3, back down to 2, up to 3, then 4. Opens her door..

 

"Hi Sweetie", her Mom greets

"Hey Mommy"

"You had fun? Were you with Allison?"

"No. I was with another friend"

She starts to walk away, but her mother wasn't done.

"Friend who?"

She rolls her eyes. "Her name is Brandy"

"She's new"

"I know. Mom? Can I go?"

"Sure. Sorry to hold you up"

 

She walks by the grand room, passed a bathroom & an awkward looking area with leather ottoman. Opening the door to her room, her Gold nightlight shines throughout. Pulling her crossbody purse over her head & throwing it on the bed. The words, 'Text me when you get home' crosses her mind.. She quickly grabs her purse & reaches for her phone.

 

Brandy is in her room. Door closed, with the window cracked. Smoking seem to get Paris's beautiful face out her head. Her phone buzzes on the dresser..

                   <1 New Text Message>

Paris: I'm home. Thanks for today 

 

For a split second of forgetting about Paris, she ignores it thinking it may be her "ex". She grabs it. She replys.

 

Brandy: Thanks for letting me know

 

Paris was hoping for more than just a plain response. Hell, she even gave her a smiley face for decoration. It was hard for her to impress Brandy. She doesn't know what 'let shit flow' means. Maybe Brandy wasn't interested. Paris convinced herself to at least try one more time. Maybe this time, it'll be different


	23. Chapter 23

It was around 8:30. Paris hasn't spoke to Brandy since she texted her that weak response. She wanted to give her a piece of her mind, or at least try..

 

Brandy was home, laid across the bed swinging her feet in the air. One head phone ear in, one out. She's been in the same stuck position for 6 minutes. She can't think of anything to write. Not one thing. She hasn't been 'in the groove' lately. 

Whistles, Cat Calls, all being thrown at Paris as she walks down the dark crazy street of Concord. She speeds up & cuffs her bag under her arm. Seem like Brandy's house was further than she thought. She starts recognizing houses, she's close.  

Brandy's mother is in the living room. She hears a knock on the door. She ignores it thinking it was just some kids fooling around. A another knock. She drops her cigarette in the ashtray & heads to the door, tying her bathrobe.

"What is it!?" She says as she swings the door open

Paris looked alarmed "Umm, Hi. Is Brandy here?"

"What do you want with Brandy?"

"We're friends"

"Brandy doesn't do friends honey"

 

Brandy could feel the draft coming in her room. She gets up thinking her mother left the door open.

 

"You got any cigarettes?" Brandy's mother asked Paris

"No. She doesn't". Brandy says as she walks to the door

Her mother steps aside

"What are you doing here?" Brandy asked Paris

"Came to see you"

"See me?"

Brandy moves her head passed Paris to look behind her

"Where's your car?" She ask

"I walked"

Brandy raises her eyebrows. "You walked? Why?"

"Can we finish this inside. Please"?

 

Brandy steps to the side & pushes the door more open. Paris walks in.

 

"Thanks. My tire has a slow leak" Paris says 

"Ok so. Why you here?"

"I can go, if you want me to? 

"Ya already here so.. Come"

 

Paris follows Brandy into her room.

 

"Close the door" Brandy says

Paris does.

"Why did you walk here?" Brandy ask

"I told you why"

"You can't just walk around here Paris. You ok?"

"Yeah. No one harmed me. Just alot of noise"

"Noise? What kind of noise?"

"Ay Yo! Yo Sweetie! You look lost, can I walk with you?" Paris says in a deep voice"

Brandy laughs. "Sounds about right"

 

Paris takes her coat off & places it gently on top of Brandy's hanging from a hook.

 

"So what were you doing?" Paris ask

"Unfortunately, nothing"

"You writing in your diary?" 

"Trying to"

"You actually have a diary?"

"Nah. It's not a diary. It's thoughts, poems, whatever.."

Paris sits at the edge of the bed. "What's that smell?"

Brandy points to the right corner of the wall. "It's a incense"

"Why not use a candle?"

"Why can't I use an incense?"

"You can. I..."

"Paris" 

She looks at Brandy. "Yes?"

"I know you didn't come all the way over here, at night, to talk about why I don't use candles"

"No. How was work?"

"Coffee, donuts, the usual. Ya really bad at small talk, you know that?"

"...I am"

 

Paris gets up, & walks to the dresser. So empty. Just deodorant, the oil & lotion that Brandy smells like, comb, brush, & a B Lighter. She flicks it.

 

"You smoke?" Paris ask

"Weed, Yes. You?"

"No"

"Good, Don't"

"Weed isn't bad though"

"It's not but... Let me see it."

Paris holds up the lighter. "This?"

"Mmhmm"

She walks over & hands it to her

"You could've just thrown it"

 

Brandy flicks it. Puts the palm of her hand on the fire. Moves it back & forth

 

"What are you doing?" Paris ask 

"Nothing. I do this all the time"

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Nope. I lost feeling a long time ago" She throws the lighter back on the dresser.

Paris grabs Brandy's hand. "Let me see"

"See what?"

Paris traces the creases in her hand. "It's so red"

"It'll go away."

 

Brandy watches as Paris continues to trace her fingers over her hand. Up to her fingers, then down again.

 

"Can I have my hand back?" Brandy says

She let's go. "Sorry"

 

Brandy stands up. She walks over to the head of the bed, grabs her notebook & puts it in the nightstand..

 

"So Paris. Why you single?" Brandy ask

"I don't know. Why are you?"

"Choose to be"

"I guess me too"

"Nope! That was my answer. Pick another one"

Paris smiles. "Ok. No one has caught my attention"

" & I did"?

"Yeah"

"Flattered" Brandy says sarcastically

"It's so hard to read you"

"Good. It's a defense mechanism. You want something to drink?"

"No thank you"

"Good 'cause I didn't want to go anyways"

"So why did you ask"?

"It's polite"

"Well thanks for the hospitality"

"Yup. How you getting home?"

"You kicking me out?"

"Kinda"

"Damn. Umm, the train, maybe"

"Paris ya fuckin crazy."

"How?"

"When is the last time you rode a train?"

"I haven't actually"

"Didn't think so. Pass me my phone"

Paris looks to her left, then her right, even on the floor. "Where is it?"

Brandy stretches her arm & her finger slightly touches Paris's hip. "Right here"

"Are you calling me a cab?"

Brandy shakes her head. "Nah"

She scrolls down & puts the phone on speaker.. Slow Rings, Slow Rings

 

"Yo B!" Marcus answers

"Marcus, wassup? What you doing?"

"Shit. Coolin. What's good with you?"

"Nothing. Can I use your car to take Paris home?"

"France is at your crib?"

Paris smiles.

"Yup" Brandy responses

"You coming to get it?"

"Yeah. Be there in minute"

"Bet" He hangs up

 

"Why do you 2 hang up like that?" Paris ask

"Because we're done. Let's go!"

 

                 


	24. Chapter 24

Brandy & Paris walks 6 minutes to Marcus's house. Paris grabs Brandy's arm. Brandy looks over at her.

"You scared?" Brandy ask

"No"

 

They arrive. Brandy knocks. Marcus opens the door wearing plaid boxers with a grey wife beater eating a big bag of chips.

 

"Ladies" He greets with a mouth full

"Where ya clothes?" Brandy ask

"In the closet. 'Sup France"

Paris smiles. "Hi"

"Yall coming in?"

 

They step up & walk in.

 

Inside, same layout as Brandy's. Only difference is the living room seems smaller, which means the kitchen is bigger.

They follow Marcus into his room. Brandy stops, then Paris

 

"What?" Paris ask

"You scare of dogs?"

"There's a dog?"

"A pit"

"Will it bite?"

Marcus turns around. "Fuck! My bad yo. Stay here, I'll get the keys"

"So it does bite." Paris says

 

Marcus didn't realize he left the door ajar. Door creaks open. A small brown red nose pitbull puppy comes walking out towards them. Paris steps behind Brandy & grips her jacket

"She's friendly. She won't bite" Brandy assures. She squats down & picks the dog up. "Pet her" 

Paris hesitates. The puppy licks her hand. She gently rubs it's back.

"So Cute" Paris says

"She is"

Marcus walks out. "My fault. Thought I closed the door"  He hands the keys to Brandy

She puts the dog down "Thanks. I'll bring 'em back"

"Cool. I want you to try this new shit I got"

"Half hour"

"Bet"

Paris waves. Marcus gives her a head nod.

 

"This is his car?" Paris ask

"Yup"

"I have a Beetle & he has an Accord. I'm clearly doing something wrong"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. Get in"


	25. Chapter 25

Brandy is bobbing her head to the music. Paris is looking out the window. She turns her head to Brandy.

"You ever been to West Newton?" Paris ask

"Nah. Never had a reason to"

"You ever been to Brownsville?"

"The Ville. Yeah, more than enough times"

"I'm afraid to ask"

"So don't"

 

They stop at a red light. Neither one is saying a word..

 

"So.." Brandy breaks the silence

"What?"

"It's too quiet"

"Sorry. Allison told me her & Marcus are getting close"

"I'm sure they are.. Left or right?"

"Umm Left"

 

She uses her turn signal & let's the pedestrian by. Makes a sharp left. Paris leans over.

 

"Gosh. That was a bit much"

"Sorry. I can be extra sometimes"

"My house is the second from the last on the right hand side"

 

Brandy speeds up a little then pulls over. Knocks on the steering wheel..

 

"Home sweet home"

"More like bitter"

Brandy snickers. "You wanna trade?"

"No"

"Didn't think so. Get your ungrateful ass in the house Paris"

"Meany"

"Really"

"Can you text me when you get back?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later"

 

Paris unclicks her seatbelt & gets out. She walks in front of the car & looks at Brandy, who was looking down at her phone. Looking back every now & then but still, she hasn't looked up yet. Just when she gets to the door & opens it, Brandy beeps the horn as she walks in. She speeds off.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where have you been?" Paris's father shouts out

Paris rolls her eyes. "I was over a friend's house"

"Brandy?"

Paris confused. "How do you know about Brandy?"

"Your mother told me"

"Whatever" She walks away

"Paris"

"What!?" She snaps

 

He gets up from the couch & walks over to her

 

"We love you. We worry about you. We just want to make sure you're not hanging around the wrong crowd. That's all"

"I'm not. Can I go to my room now please?"

"Of course. You mother made your favorite"

"Thanks"


	27. Chapter 27

Brandy arrives back at Marcus's house. Knocks on the door. He answers, this time with clothes on.

 

"You scratch my shit?" He jokes

She hands him the keys. "Almost. Paris thinks ya doing well for yourself since ya driving an Accord"

"Ha. Her & Allison"

"What's good with you & her?"

"I just spoke to her. She's mad because I didn't see her today"

"Oh"

 

They walk into Marcus's room. Incense burning just how Brandy does it. 

 

"What scent it that? I like it" Brandy ask

"Cool Water" 

"It smells different in the pack. Why you dressed anyway?"

"I went to the store"

"Why didn't you call me? I would've went while I was out?"

He shrugs. "But guess who I seen?"

"Who?"

"Shayna"

Brandy sucks her teeth. "She texted me the other day"

"Word? What she say?"

"Call me. I miss you"

Marcus shakes his head. "Anyways" He throws a small baggy at her. "Break Up"

"Where's your grinder?"

"I don't fucking know"

 

She sits on the bed, next to the puppy who's stretched out.

 

"You feeling Paris, B?"

"She's cool"

"She's def feeling you. She talks to Allison about you"

"I guess"

 

Brandy's phones rings

                  

"Who the..." She answers "Hello?"

A familiar voice on the other end. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Shayna, you seriously calling me private?

"You won't answer my calls any other way"

 

Marcus smirks. Brandy throws the remote at him.

 

"So wassup?" Brandy continues 

"What you doing?"

" 'Bout to smoke with Marcus"

"Can me & Nancy come over?"

"No!"

"Well, can..."

"I gotta go"  She hangs up & throws the phone down

 

"Wassup with her?" Marcus ask

"Same shit. Different toilet. She wanted to come over with Nancy"

"Fuck No!"

"Exactly"

She passes him the broken up weed. "Roll up"


	28. Chapter 28

Brandy was at work feeling like shit. That weed had her head pounding, & her stomach doing flips. Never again will she try new weed that looks like a fruity pebbles. Her stomach pain goes away here & there but the crying toddler, the yelling Mom, just the all around noise didn't help with her headache.

 

Brandy's manager walked over to her.

 

"Brandy, you alright?" She asked concerned

"Honestly, no. I feel like shit"

"You look it. Go home. You're off tomorrow so take that time to get better"

"Thanks"

"Of course. Now go!"

Brandy tries to smile through the pain. "Going Going"

 

Brandy walks out from the back, waves to her manager & heads out the door. She was thinking about all the ways to kill Marcus. When she feels better.  She reaches in her pocket to vibrating phone.

                     <1 New Text Message>

Paris: Thanks for letting me know you got home safely 

"Fuck" She says to herself. She replys

Brandy: Sorry

 

Paris was home trying to convince her mother that she'll be fine in the house while they're gone.

"Paris, I really think you should come. Come keep me company while your father does what he does" Her mother says

"I want to stay here. I'll invite Allison over. We'll have a sleepover. Watch movies, order pizzas."

"Ok Honey. Call us if you need anything. We're only 6 hours away"

"Ok"

 

Her mother kisses her on the cheek, then wipes the lipstick off. 

 

"Come kiss your father goodbye" 

"K"

 

Paris tip toes her French Pedicure feet to the door.

 

"Daddy"

"We'll be back as soon as we can"

"Ok"

 

He kisses her forehead. Her parents walks out the door.

 

She heard her phone ding while saying goodbye to her parents. She runs to her room & grabs it. She smiles when she sees Brandy's name. But her face quickly changes when she sees her response. She calls her.

 

Brandy was almost home when her phone rung.

                          

 

She answers. "Hi Paris"

"You & your stupid responses"

"Sorry"

"You aren't at work?"

"Nah. I got sent home because I feel like shit. Marcus tried to kill me"

"You ok?"

"I will be"

"What is the problem?"

"I have a crazy ass headache & my stomach is off the meters. I need to shit"

Paris laughs

"She laughs. I'm glad my pain is amusing"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Yup"

"Are you home now?" 

"I will be in like 6 minutes. Why?

"Just wondering. I'll call you right back"

"Sure" Brandy hangs up

 

Another opportunity for Paris to see Brandy. Perfect!


	29. Chapter 29

Brandy was laying in bed, light off, pillow over her head, & grunting. Her mother was going to the store to get her some medicine. So she said. Someone knocks on the door. Her mother walks over to get it.

 

"You Brandy's friend right? Her mother ask as she stands at the door

"Yeah. Paris"

"Brandy ain't feeling well so she might not want you here"

"I brought her some things to make her feel better"

"Oh, that's nice" She says so dull

 

Paris steps forward hoping she'll move. She does.

 

"Tell her I'll be back" She says as she leaves & closes the door

"Ok" Paris responds

 

Paris walks to Brandy's room & knocks

"What!?" Brandy yells on the other side of the door

Paris opens it. "Hi"

Brandy knocks the pillow off her face. "Hi. What are you doing?"

"I came to help you get better. I'm brought some feel goods"

"Feel goods?"

"Mhmm. I have some Pepto, Tylenol, & some  
 chamomile tea"

"You serious right now Paris?"

"What? I can't help you?"

"Thanks"

"Now sit up, & take these pills"

 

Brandy sits up,grabs the water from her nightstand, then the pills from Paris's hand. She takes the pills then throws her hand back down on the pillow.

 

"Oh, your mother said she'll be back" Paris says

"I won't hold my breath"

"Why you in the bed with your outside clothes on?" Paris ask

"That only applies if ya under the covers"

"Not really"

"Paris. Please stop talking"

 

Paris drops her head & pokes her bottom lip out a little bit. Brandy smiles. She thinks it's cute

 

"What, you sad now?" Brandy ask

"No"

"Good. I gotta shit, then I'm taking a shower. You staying here?"

"Yeah, I'll be right here"

Brandy dramatically rolls off the bed. "Cool"


	30. Chapter 30

Paris didn't hear the water yet so she was assuming Brandy was still occupying the toilet. She can't believe that Brandy told her to her face that she has to shit. Paris had the opportunity to be nosey. Brandy left her phone, but she didn't want to snoop, afraid of what she might see. She walked over to the nightstand & pulled out her notebook. Sat down right where she was. She flips through the pages. Poems, poems & more poems. Some complete, some aren't. Words were scratched out, others just flowed with perfect penmanship. She stops at page 8. Poem titled..

                        ~Dedicated~

 

Tell me you'll stay  
Even on a bad day

Love me for who I am  
Not for who I'm not  
Show me new things  
Teach me things I was never taught

Understand I'm not perfect  
Please don't expect me to be  
Just look at me,  
& see things noone else can see

Closed Heart, Open Mind  
Don't want your worth  
...Just you  
Everything else, can be left behind

Just know my heart  
& every other part  
Always be here  
Just show me you care

 

Paris closed the book & put it back where she found it. Thinking to her self, Brandy isn't as tough as she claims to be.  She hears the bathroom door open, she grabs her phone & pretends. Brandy walks in. Towel wrapped around her with the perfect tuck & wet hair that dripped on her shoulders.

 

"Feeling any better?" Paris ask

"A little"

 

Brandy untucks the towel & sits on the bed. Revealing only her shoulders that still had soap on it.

 

"You still have soap on you" Paris says

"I always do"

 

Brandy gets back up & closes the towel. Walks over to her dresser drawers.

"My parents are out of town. You want to come to my house?" Paris ask

Brandy turns to her side & puts her hand her hip.. "You want me to come to your house?"

"Yeah"

"Ummm, ok"

"Really?!" Paris says excited

"I guess. When are they coming back?"

"Day after tomorrow"

"I'm off tomorrow"

"See"

"I'll get dressed then. Just so we're clear, I'm not hiding because you're here. You could either wait out there or enjoy the view"

"I don't mind. Oh, can you pack an overnight bag?"

"The Fuck? You want me to stay the night too?"

"Only if you want"

"That wasn't an 'only if you want' kinda question. That was a 'I want you to stay so pack a bag kinda question'

"A little bit of both"

 

Brandy shakes her head. She pulls out her black joggers & a pair of khaki Levi's. She scrambled through her top drawer to find 2 matching sets of bras & panties. She did. Still in a towel, she walks to the closet & pulls a gray t shirt & black t shirt from the hangers. Grabs her bookbag from the corner & tosses it on the bed. Paris gets up, walks over & gathers her clothes

 

"Which set? & What bottoms?" She ask

"The gray & the joggers" Brandy responds

"Ook"

 

She folds the jeans, places them in the bag. Then her set. Then her shirt

 

"Thanks" Brandy says

"You're welcome. What color is your toothbrush?"

"It's the one with the red cap"

Paris nods & walks out the room. Brandy unwraps her towel, & throws it on the bed. Grabbing her lotion, she starts from the bottom up. Not missing one bit of skin. Paris walks back in, trying to ignore the naked body in front of her. She sits on the bed & puts the toothbrush in the bag.

 

"You need help?" She asked hoping to have a reason to touch Brandy

"Nah. I got it"

 

Brandy puts her panties on, bra after. Joggers, then shirt. Clothed but barefoot, she opens her drawers & pulls out 2 pairs of socks. She throws one at Paris. Hits her on the forehead.

 

"Really?"

Brandy smiles.  "Sorry. But you was supposed to catch it"  She walks over & kisses her forehead. "Better?"

Paris's insides were during flips. She blushes. "Yeah"

 

Brandy puts one sock on after the other. Then sneakers. Hair still damp so she puts it up in a bun with a few back strands hanging.

 

"You ready?" Brandy ask

"Yeah"


	31. Chapter 31

Paris parks the car in the driveway. They get out.

"Air even smells different" Brandy says

"Does it?"

"It does"

"Hi Paris!!" A neighbor shouts from across the street

"Hello Mrs. Parkins! Paris shouts back as she waves on

 

Paris grabs Brandy's arm rushing her up the stairs, making her trip.

 

"Damn" Brandy says

"Watch your step come on"

 

Paris jiggles her keys & tries to hurry in the house before another neighbor sees them. The door unlocks & they walk in. Her house was a 5 star suite compared to Brandy's. A ranch style home with natural light, shiny hardwood floors that led all the way to be living room. Brandy didn't see the whole home but she could only imagine the rest. She follows Paris down the hall, watching her walk. A cute little hip sway. She opens her door & the sun coming through her thin curtains hit their faces as they walk in.

 

"Cute room" Brandy says

"Thanks"

"Girly as fuck but cute"

"What makes it girly?"

"Well for starters. The bed. That damn headboard. But then again, I don't expect any thing less fancy"

"Yours is girly too"

Brandy points backwards with her thumb. "Were we not in the same room?"

"Whatever"

Brandy looks at the corner. "Paris, why do you wear makeup?"

"I like it"

"It's pointless but whatever floats your boats. What is that called again? A..." *Snaps* *Snaps* *Snaps*

"A vanity set"

"Yeah, right"

 

Brandy goes to sit on the rocking chair & hangs her bag on the knob on the closet door.

 

"Oh, I also have bathroom in here. Right behind you" Paris points

"That's crazy. I thought that was a walk in space"

Paris laughs. "You know, your house isn't that bad Brandy"

"Who's comparing?" She says as she rocks back & forth 

"You are"

Brandy shrugs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better"

"I'll make that tea for you. You'll feel even more better"

"If you want. I could've settled for water"

"But you won't.. I'll be back"

"Yes Ma'am


	32. Chapter 32

Still rocking back & forth, she stops when she notices a notebook sticking out on top of an armoire. She get up & walks over. Turns out to be Drawing Paper.  She flips it up. A unfinished sketch of a what looks like a mid aged lady with dark hair & kind eyes. She flips back the page. Another drawing, but with the 'Smile now, Laugh later' trademark. It wasn't the usually clown masks. Hers was 2 lady faces with long hair & red lipstick. Details were perfect, impressive actually. Just as she was about to flip the page, Paris walks in..

 

"Hi" Paris says as she smiles

"Hey"

"You're nosey"

"Sometimes, yeah"

"Not sure if I would've admit that. Here".  She passes Brandy the tea.

She cuffs the book under her arm. "Thanks"

"It's a little warm so be careful"

"Alright"

 

Brandy blows & takes a sip. Then another

 

"You like it?" Paris ask

"I don't know. I'm gonna drink it anyways"

 

Paris grabs the book from Brandy.

 

"Those are dope. I like the 'Laugh now, Cry later' one" Brandy says

"Thanks. Just a hobby. Well, that's what my father says"

"That's talent. Fuck what he says"

Paris laughs. "Jesus. I wish I had the balls to tell him that"

"You want me to?"

"No. He's right"

"He's definitely wrong. & ya a damn fool to listen to him"

"Thanks Brandy. Tell me how you really feel"

"I will. Just let me finish this tea first"

 

Paris puts the book back on top of the armoire & walks over to the chair

 

"He's a real, steady pay check kind of person. He's wants me to go to school for law or medicine. That's not what I want"

 

She has Brandy's full attention

 

"So what do you want?" Brandy ask

"I want to go to school but only if I can major in what I want to major in. He feels like Art isn't a real major. He's paying so.."

"Oh, right. So because he's paying, you have to bend over & take it? What about your mom?"

"Please"

"You ever thought about paying yourself?"

"No. He gives me money but I spend it on useless things because I can"

"You don't save?"

"No"

"You have it so easy & you don't take advantage of it. Hard life you have Paris"

"Shut Up Brandy"

"Yup"

 

Brandy places the tea cup on the dresser & walks over to the bed.

 

"You alright" Brandy ask noticing a sad look on Paris's face 

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be here. Explore. Be nosey if you want" 

"Thank you for the ok"


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Brandy was playing Bejeweled Blitz on her phone when Paris walks out her bathroom wearing a satin champagne colored bathrobe with red roses.

"Cotton isn't good enough?" Brandy ask

"My mother bought this for me"

"It's cute but still. & look at you with your gorgeous plain face" 

Paris blushes

 

Brandy went back to her game while Paris was trying to find something comfortable to wear. She stands at the dresser & scratches her head. Looking over Brandy, who was so into her game. She walks over to her & grabs the phone from her hand.

 

"Umm, I was playing that" Brandy says

"So"

Paris, there, standing in front of Brandy. She wanted her, not sure if Brandy felt the same. Brandy dropped her leg to meet the other & turned to face Paris, still sitting though. She looks Paris up & down. From her feet to her hair. No words but they both knew what each other were thinking. Paris lifts & bends her leg beside Brandy. Brandy runs her middle finger up her soft leg, then her thigh. Paris giggles.

 

"Tickles? Brandy ask

"A little"

 

Brandy pulls the robe belt until it unloosens. She opens it, brings it over her Paris's shoulders & it drops to the floor. Paris's perfect body. Naturally tanned. Just like Brandy thought. She kisses her belly, then again. Paris pushes her down but Brandy flips her over. She gets up. Couldn't get out her clothes fast enough. Shoes, pants & shirt. She was ready.

 

"No. All of it" Paris says softly

 

Brandy never had sex fully naked, she at least had a bra on. Fuck it. Fully naked it is. She reaches behind to undo her bra, then she slides down her panties, shaking her foot to get them off. She climbs on top of Paris, Paris lays back. Brandy looks into her eyes.

 

"I still scare you?" She says softly

"No"

"Good. Cause I'm not gonna hurt you"

"I know"

 

She leans down. Their lips touch. Paris parts her lips, Brandy after. Their tongues meet. Massaging one anothers. Slow, steady rhythm. Brandy gently bites & pulls at Paris's bottom lip. She moves down to her neck. Kissing it softly. Paris strengthens her neck. She wanted Brandy to have her. Now. Brandy moves to the other side, then down to her collar bone. Paris closes her eyes. Ever kiss from Brandy made her yearn more & more. Brandy gets to her waist, she opens her legs, wide. Brandy places herself in between. She then brings herself back up, now face to face 

 

"I bet I know where you hot spot is" She bites her bottom lip 

"I bet you don't"

"Your body will tell me" 

 

Paris pushes Brandy's head back down & brings up knees up. Brandy knew exactly where to go. She grips both her thighs. She starts to kiss her inner left one. She can hear Paris breathe. She did it again. Paris breathes again. She licks it up & down. Paris runs her tongue across her top lip. Brandy places her thumb right on Paris's clit. She makes circles around it. Kissing, licking, & massaging, Paris's body reacts just the way she expected. She can feel Paris getting wetter. She gives her clit a quick lick. Paris giggles. Moves her hands up from her thighs to her breast. Gently squeezes them. She tongues her vagina. Over & Over. Up & Down, Round & Round. Nipples hard as rocks. She plays with them between her fingers. Paris moans went from soft or loud. Music to Brandy's ears. Paris's body starts to tense up. Brandy stops.

 

"Nope. Not yet"

"What?" Paris breathes

"We can cum together"

 

Brandy on her knees grabs Paris legs. She turns sideways & positions herself so their touching. Clit to Clit. Paris's wet warm vagina on her. She starts to move her hips, slowly. She grips Paris's thigh as she speeds up. Moans between the 2 of them intensifies with every rub. Paris clings the sheets, Brandy's grips harder. Paris joins Brandy as grinds her hips in unison. She moans, Brandy moans. Together, they cum. Paris drops her leg, still shaking. Brandy crawls & meets Paris. Paris moves her head over to share the pillow. Their eyes lock. Not a word, just smiles.

 

"Hi" Paris says

"Hi"

 

Paris scoots over & places her head under Brandy's chin. Brandy wraps her arm around her. They lay there, together. Both not knowing what to say or do. Brandy could feel her breath on her neck. She inhales the vanilla smell from Paris's hair & closes her eyes. They were both sleep before they knew it.


	34. Chapter 34

Brandy woke up under the covers. Not knowing how though. She reaches behind but no Paris. She yawns & throws the covers off. She pulls her sticky thighs apart as she gets up. Picking up her bra & joggers. One leg after the after, buckles her bra on the way out.

She walks down the hall. Reaches the kitchen where Paris is. Standing at the stove wearing an oversized Elmo shirt. Brandy thought it was cute. She walks over to her, pulls her sleeve up & kisses her shoulder.

 

Paris smiles "Hi"

Brandy walks over to the stool near the Island  & hops up.  "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful. You know you snore?"

"Do I?"

"Not loud. More like a 'I'm tired' snore"

"I kinda was. What you making?"

"Bacon for our BLT. You like?"

"You got chips?"

"Of course. Can't have a sandwich without chips"

"I like the way you think"

"Eh, I'm not too bad. Can you cut the tomato & break off a few pieces of lettuce?"

"Sure"

 

Brandy looks around the kitchen for the knife block.

 

"Where's your knives?" She ask

"In the drawer near the refrigerator"

 

Brandy cuts the tomato with ease

"Don't cut yourself" Paris jokes

"I know how to use a knife"

"I hope so"

 

Paris gathers the bacon on the plate.

 

"Mayonnaise?" She ask

"Yup"

 

Paris walks to the sub zero refrigerator, grabs the mayonnaise & the cranberry juice. Closes it with her hip. 

Brandy watches Paris spead the mayonnaise on the bread so perfectly. 

 

"Paris" She says

"Yeah?"

"How much is a gallon of milk?"

Paris licks the mayonnaise off her knuckle. "I don't know. Why?"

Brandy shrugs. "I don't know"

"Do you know how much it is?"

"$3.82"

"...Oh"

 

Crunching of chips is all the noise there is. Until Paris's phone rings. She wipes her hand on the paper towel. She grabs the phone & presses speaker

 

"Hello" She answers

"Hi Babygirl"

"Hi Mommy. Made it there?"

"We're about a hour out. You ok?"

"Yeah, just eating lunch"

"Is Allison there?"

"No. Just me"

 

Brandy picks up her cup & laughs into it.

 

"Well, we're just checking in. We love you" Her mother says

"Love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

 

Paris hangs up & looks at Brandy.

 

"Sorry" She said

"It's cool"

"I just didn't want them asking questions then they would've came home"

"It's cool Paris"

"You finished?"

"...Yeah, Thanks. You got any floss?" She ask while picking her teeth

"In the bathroom"

"Cool"

 

Brandy gets up & heads back to the bathroom leaving Paris in the kitchen with the dishes. She stops & turns around.

 

"You need help? She ask

"No I got it"

 

Brandy proceeds to the room. Walking in the bathroom, she opens the mirror above the sink. Makeup remover wipes, Midol, Floss.

 

"She got the good ones" She says to herself

 

She had floss picks. Brandy hated the string kind. Chewed up food makes her gag.

Paris walks in the bathroom. Brandy is in the mirror going between every tooth

 

"You got the good ones" Brandy says

"Yeah, I hate the string"

"So do I"

 

Brandy rinses her mouth & gargles.

Paris laughs. "You just don't care"

"Sure don't" She says as she gently pushes her to the side

 

Paris follows her out.

 

"So what do you want to do?" She ask

"I'm your company. You tell me. I'm up for whatever"

"Movies?"

"Indoor or outdoor?"

"Here. I have some or we can order some"

"Just like that huh?"

"Yes"

Brandy shakes her head. "You like scary movies?"

"It's still daytime. I'll be ok"

"Ok. After you"

 

Paris leads the way. Brandy bites her bottom lip as she looks at Paris walk. She sneaks behind her & pushes her against the wall. Paris hits her knee

 

"Oww Brandy"

 

Brandy turns her around. Back now against the wall.

 

"Sorry. I'll kiss it better" Brandu says

"Please"

 

Brandy squats down & softly kisses her knee.

 

"Better?" She says as she gets up

"Better"

 

Brandy runs her hand up Paris's thigh.

 

"You have no panties on"

"I don't"

 

Brandy spreads Paris's vagina lips with her 2 fingers & caresses her labia. Paris was already wet. She grabs her thigh & wraps it around her waist. Move her fingers down to her opening. Slides them in Paris's tight hole. Paris grabs Brandy's wrist & pushes her fingers in deeper. In & Out, Harder & Deeper until she was knuckles deep in her. Paris throws the back of her hand against the wall. Brandy locks her fingers with her. Paris moans as she grinds on Brandy's fingers. Feeling her vagina walls. Changes her pattern from in & out to circles. Paris's legs wraps around tighter bringing Brandy in more. Paris brings her lips to Brandy's. Heavy breathing through the kisses.

 

"Ri..Right there" She moans

"Right here?" Brandy whispers

Paris cries out.

A few more moans & screams. Grinds & Bounces. She releases her juices. Brandy pulls out her soaked fingers making some of the juices dip down Paris's inner leg. She runs a finger across Paris's bottom lip & licks it.

 

"You taste so fucking good" She said 

Paris smiles. "Let's take a shower. I want more"


	35. Chapter 35

After their shower. Well, if that's what it's called. They headed to the living room where the projection screen is. Brandy has on one of Paris's t-shirts, & Paris has on the same oversize shirt she had on before..

 

"What movie?" Paris ask

"What's the options?"

"Netflix or pick one from the selection. I'll go make some popcorn"

"Cool"

 

Brandy strolls down the list by genre. 

"Orange is the New black?" Paris shouts out 

"Absolutely Not!" She shouts back

 

Brandy clicks on the movie {Blue is the Warmest Color}. She watched the movie once with Shayna, she actually liked it. Paris comes in the living room skipping, shaking the popcorn.

"You found something?" Paris ask

"This"

"Allison loves this movie. She wanted me to watch it with her"

"Well now ya watching it with me"

"I'm ok with that"

 

Paris runs back to kitchen & pours the popcorn in a big yellow bowl.

She sits next to Brandy on the couch. Throws her leg over hers.

"You all comfy & shit?" Brandy ask

"Yes. Play it"


	36. Chapter 36

"That was a long movie" Paris says

"Yeah, it is. Did you like it?"

"I did actually. Is that where you learned how to scissor?" Paris joked

"Don't play me"

"I'm sorry"

 

Paris climbs on top of Brandy's lap. Brandy places her hands on the small of her back.

 

"I wanna know more about you" Paris says

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want to tell me" She says as she rubs Brandy's scar on her shoulder

"Any specific topic?"

"Well, how did you get this scar?"

Brandy looks over at it. "Umm, that's from stitches"

"What happened?"

"I was riding my bike. Well, trying to. I crashed into a chain link fence & a piece was sticking out. Sliced me right open"

"Did you cry?"

"Nope. Got up & walked my ass home, with my bike. Marcus's mother stitched me up. That's why it looks all fucked up"

"Why didn't go to the hospital?"

"Paris, we don't do hospitals. We don't have insurance."

"So you don't get physicals?"

"I do, every year like clockwork. Free clinic. Perks about being a girl. Move" She gently pinches her back

"Oh"

"Any more questions?"

"No"

"Good cause I gotta pee"

 

Brandy heard her phone ring so she fast walks to the room. Unfortunately she missed it. 3 actually. All from Marcus. Marcus never calls back to back like this. She calls back

 

"Yo B! Where the fuck you at?!!" Marcus yells over the phone

"At Paris's house. Wassup?"

"Ya Moms"

"What happened?"

"RayRay got her"

"Fuuucccckkkk! Come get me"

"What's the address?"

"Hold On"

 

"Paris!!!!" She yells out

Paris runs down the hall. Stops at the doorway. "Yeah?"

"What's that street at the corner?"

"Clain Ave"

 

Brandy puts the phone back to her ear.

"Marcus"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"I'll meet you at the corner of Clain Ave & Woodbridge"

"Bet. 15"

Brandy hangs up.

 

"Everything ok?" Paris ask 

"Nah. I gotta go get my mother. She's acting a fucking fool"

"You want me to come?"

"Nah. You can't"

"Are you coming back?"

"Probably not"

 

Brandy grabs her bag & pulled out her other set of bra & panties. Kept her new clothes in & put back on the clothes she came in. Socks & shoes followed.

 

"Is she ok" Paris ask concerned

"She's alright"

 

Brandy puts the bag over one shoulder.

 

"I'll call you" She says walking out without eye contact


	37. Chapter 37

Marcus speeds up almost passing Brandy. She gets in

 

"Fucks good with you" He smiles

"Shit. What happened?"

"I went to get weed from J, & I seen RayRay slapping her around & pushed her in his car"

"I can't go nowhere without her tripping"

 

20 minutes later, they pull up at RayRay's house.

Brandy bangs on the door. Some random man with Salt & Pepper hair answers door smoking a cheap cigar.

 

"Where's my mother?" Brandy is livid

"Ya mom Trina?"

"Where is she?"

 

He moves to the side. Her & Marcus walks in. The apartment is junky, & smells like old gym socks. Brandy holds her nose as she walks to the back. Marcus right behind her.

 

"Mom!!" She yells out

Her mother turns around. Hair messed up & knotty. Eyes wide pupils dilated.

"Oh hey Pretty Girl" She says in her raspy voice 

Brandy sucks her teeth. "What are you doing Mom? Where's RayRay?"

 

"Right here" He walks from the room.

 

An ugly chip tooth man with bad razor bumps

 

"How much she owe you RayRay?" Brandy ask rubbing her forehead

"$75"

 

Brandy shakes her head & grabs her wallet from the outer pocket of her bookbag. She pulls out $48. She turns to Marcus

"You got 27?" Brandy ask

"Yeah, hold up"

 

Another man walks from the room. Tall, clean cut with a tacky suit on. Brandy assumed he was the 'Big Boy'. Marcus hands Brandy $30.

"Here" Brandy says as she walks over to RayRay.

 

"& Who's this little PYT?" The tall man ask

"That's James daughter" RayRay responds

"Mmm Mmm Mmm. You grew up & became a hot piece of ass. How old are you now?"

"Fuck You" Brandy barks

 

Brandy walks over to her mother & pulls her up off the floor by the arm. She struggles. Marcus comes over.

 

"I got her B"

"Thanks... RayRay why you keep fucking with her?"

"She comes to me Sweet Thang. She comes to RayRay"

"You know she doesn't have money so why keep giving it to her?"

"B let's go" Marcus says

 

Marcus carrying Brandy's high, fucked up mother over his shoulder. Arms dangling.

 

"Ay Ay!" The tall man shouts out

 

Brandy turns around with a wicked look on her face.

 

The man smirks. "Tell James I said don't drop the soap"


	38. Chapter 38

Here Brandy is, in the bathroom, scrubbing her mother's body from head to toe. Ignoring her cries. Reasons like this makes her what to hate her mother. But she can't. She can't.

Brandy threw her in a mumu & put her into bed.  She walked to her room where Marcus was waiting.

 

"She sleep?" Marcus ask

"She will be. Yo, like I'm so fucking pissed"

"I know. Your phone was ringing, buzzing, & ringing again"

"Probably Paris. Anyways, you tried to kill me with that weed"

"You was fucked up too?!" I was shitting all night"

"My head was rocking. I was sent home. Paris came by & brought me some shit. It was cute. I  went over there earlier. I was supposed to spend the night but this fucking lady"

"You going back? I'll drop you off"

"Nah"

Brandy picks her phone up off the dresser. 3 missed calls & 2 unread messages. All from Paris. Just like she thought.

"Damn, it's only 6 o'clock" Brandy says

"Moms making roast & potatoes. You want me to swing some by?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. You sure you ain't going back out?"

"I'm sure. I gotta watch her. I'm good"

"Yeah, yeah. Cool. Be back in few"

"Yup"


	39. Chapter 39

Brandy had her music playing through her speaker. Sweeping, mopping, whatever she can do to occupy her time. Marcus had brought her plate by but she hasn't yet touched it. Knowing her she'll probably end up giving it to her mother anyways. House was spotless, finally. She flopped down on the couch & threw her head back. A knock on the door. She rolls her eyes. Gets up & walks to the door. She opens it.

 

"Hi" Paris greets

"Hi Paris" Brandy says annoyed

 

She widens the door so Paris can come in.

 

"It smells like Bleach in here"

"I was cleaning" Brandy says as she removes the rubber gloves from her hands

"How your mom?"?

Brandy shrugs. "Her. She's sleep though"

"I was calling & texting you"

"I know"

"How you feeling?"

"Literally had to carry my mother out of a crackhouse. Bathe her, & trust me that wasn't fun. But I'm wonderful" Brandy says sarcastically

"You know it is ok to be upset or sad or whatever"

"..Yup"

 

Brandy was leaning against the back of the couch with her hands in her pockets. She has her head down. Paris walks over to her. Brings her chin up with her finger. They lock eyes.

 

"You have sad eyes" Paris says

"You & this eye shit"

"Why won't you open up to me?"

 

Brandy sighs. She pushes Paris back by her waist. She walks towards her room. Paris follows. Brandy drops her pants & kicks them off. 

 

"Brandy" Paris says

"What?"

"I can go if you want me to"

"It's on you. I don't wanna talk. I don't wanna do anything. I need to sit here in silence & reevaluate my life. If you can't do that, then yeah, you should probably go"

 

At this point, Brandy didn't care if Paris left or not. Probably best if she was alone anyways. Then suddenly, she notices Paris stepping out her tennis shoes.

 

"Fine. I won't say anything. But I'm not leaving" Paris says 

Brandy shrugs

 

Paris takes her pants off & places them on the edge of the bed. She then climbs in bed beside Brandy. No words, just an aura. Paris wanted to be there. & as even though Brandy wouldn't admit it. She wanted her there too.


	40. Chapter 40

10pm, 4 hours later. Both are still laying there. Paris eventually feel asleep. Curled up with her hair in her face. Brandy moves it with her pinky.   
She gets up quietly hoping now to wake up sleeping beauty. She walks to her mother's room, slowly opens the door. Sees that she is still sleeping, she closes it. She walks to kitchen to heat up the plate of food. Her stomach has been growling for the last hour. Just as she hops up on the counter, Paris walks in.

 

"Hi" She greets

"Hey"

"Sorry I feel asleep. It was just too quiet"

"It's cool"

 

Paris walks her pretty barefeet over where Brandy is.

 

"What you eating?" Paris ask

"Food that Marcus's mother made. All this food is ridiculous"

"Looks good"

Brandy covers her mouth as she chews. "Want some?"

"We can share a fork?"

"No. You can get your own"

 

Brandy reaches on arm & grabs a fork from the dish rake. She hands it to her.

 

"Thank You Kindly" Paris says

 

Paris picks up some Au Gratin Potatoes & a piece of roast off the plate.

 

"You like it?" Brandy ask

"It's really good"

"Yeah, I love her cooking. She always tries to feed me"

Paris smiles. "How long have you been 'friends' with Marcus?"

"Pretty much all my life. People swore we were gonna get married. Nip that right in the ass, real quick. But yeah, we stayed cool because like I said, he never tried to fuck me"

"Awww"

"Shut Up. What about you Allison? Is she like your BFF Jill?"

"Kind of. Our parents are real close. Our dads play poker together. We were just always around each other"

"Cool"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

Paris smacks her leg. "Another one"

"What?"

"What's your problem with West Newton?"

"I don't have a problem. Yall have a problem"

 "Not me" She sweetly 

"Yeah, sorry. They look down on us like we ain't shit. My aunt lives there now"

"She's from here?"

"Let her tell it, she ain't. She married the Newscaster John Blankly or some shit like that. The one with the fucked up toupee"

Paris laughs. "John Blankany" 

"Yeah, his ass. We haven't spoke to her since. She calls us trash"

"Well, I know you aren't. Fuck Her!"

Brandy raises her eyebrows & smiles. "Uh Oh. Look at you. I don't think I've ever heard you swear"

"I don't really"

 

Brandy jumps down & drops the plate in the trash. She blows air of her mouth.

 

"Long fucking day" She says

"I took another nap, so I'm wide awake. What do you want to do?" 

Brandy shrugs. "I don't know"

 

Brandy could hear her mother coughing from the room.

 

"Well, looks like the queen has risen" She says

"Is she ok?"

"Yup"

 

Brandy walks to the room & opens the door. He mother is out of the bed, smoking a cigarette & looking out the her small bedroom window

 

"Mom?" She says as she walks in

"What?!"

 

Paris peeks around the doorway.

 

"Mom why would go see RayRay with no money?" 

"I was gonna pay it off"

"How? Trickin'?"

 

Her mother violently coughs

 

"Mom?"

"What Brandy!"

"You need help"

"I don't need no help. I need for you father to stop going to fucking prison all the damn time!"

"Well he's gonna be in there for awhile so you might as well deal just like the rest of us"

"Leave me alone Brandy"

Brandy shakes her head. "Fine. But you want to kill yourself, be my guest. Just don't do that shit in front of me"

 

Brandy storms out, not paying Paris any mind. Paris walks in the room seconds after her.

 

"Are..."

"Paris go home. Please"

 

Paris fixes her lips to say something but changes her mind. She grabs her shoes & walks out. She looks back to see if Brandy was behind her... She wasn't.


	41. Chapter 41

Paris gets home & sees her father's car parked.  She was confused. They were supposed to be gone until Monday. She walks in hoping they wouldn't hear or see her.

 

"Paris?" Her mother says 

"Mom. Thought you guys were supposed to be gone"

"Your father's client canceled. Something came up. I wish he would've told us before we hit the road. Coming from Allison's?"

"No. Allison isn't my only friend. Where's daddy?"

"In the room sleeping. Driving took a toll of him."

"Oh"

"You hungry? It's late but I'll make something quick"

"No Thank You. I already ate. I'm going to bed"

"Please shower, you reek of sewer juice"

 

Paris brings her shirt to her nose. She actually smells like Brandy. To her, Brandy smells good even on a bad day. How dare she.


	42. Chapter 42

Brandy was feelings overwhelmed. She couldn't smoke because she ran out. This day was ending badly. Laying across the bed staring at the ceiling. She sees something in her peripheral. Paris's scrunchy. She grabs it & puts it on her wrist.  Lays on the pillow Paris fell asleep on. It smells like that Strawberries & Cream V05 shampoo she used earlier that day. She was going to sleep. At this point, she didn't care if her mother left or not. She was over it.

 

Paris was up, scrolling through Instagram, & whatever else. She wanted to call Brandy but didn't want to bug her. Everything was boring to her right now. She knew Allison would answer if she called but she didn't want to speak to her either. She gets up, & accident steps on Brandy's bra. If her bra was there, her panties had to be close. She bent down & pulled the bed skirt up & there they were. She threw them in the bin & walked over to her armoire. Grabbing her drawing paper & her pencils from inside. She had an idea in mind & she couldn't wait to put it on paper.


	43. Chapter 43

First time in a long time, Brandy actually slept through the night. She smelled something coming from the kitchen. To her, this can't be good. She rubbed her eyes while walking in the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove cooking eggs.

 

"Good Morning Pretty Girl" Her mother greets

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking you breakfast"

 

Brandy walks over to the still lit cigarette in the ashtray & squeezes it down.

 

"That girl your girlfriend?" Her mother ask

"Nah"

"She looks like the girl from that kid movie you like"

"What, are you talking about?"

"The boy with the carpet & monkey" Her mother says as she scraps the pan

Brandy scratches the bridge of her nose. "Aladdin. You think she looks like Jasmine?" 

"Yeah"

"That's crazy

 

Her mother scoops an even amount of eggs on each Dixie plate. Brandy grabbed the forks. 

 

"Thank You" Brandy says as she grabs the plate from her mother hands

"Welcome"


	44. Chapter 44

"Rise & Shine Sweetface!" Paris's mother says as she entering her room

 

Paris grunts.

 

"I made your favorite" Her mother says

"French Toast with Strawberries?"

"Still your favorite right?"

"Yes. Thanks"

 

Her mother notices the open drawing paper on Paris's bed. She tilts her head to the side to get a better angle & view.

 

"What are you drawing?" Her mother ask

Paris closes it. "Nothing"

"You know, your dad.."

"Mommy please. I get it"

 "You want to have girls day today?" I can use a refill" She says as she looks at her nails.

"No. I'm going to Brandy's"

"Who is this Brandy girl, Paris?"

".... A friend"

"I'd love to meet her. Invite her over for dinner tonight."

"I'll ask her. Thanks for breakfast"

"You're welcome Sweetie"


	45. Chapter 45

Paris pulled up to Brandy's house around 1. She knocked. & knocked again. No answer. She called, no answer. She wiggles the door handle. Of course it was locked.  

Brandy is walking back home when she sees Paris on her stairs. Keeping the same pace, as always, she creeps out behind her. Paris's head was down. Brandy steps up one step

 

"Looking for someone?" Brandy says

Paris turns around. "You. I was calling you"

Brandy pats her pockets. "I guess I left my phone in the house. Excuuuse me"

 

Paris moves to the side. Brandy walks up & opens the door

 

Brandy drops the plastic bag on the bed. "So wassup?"

"Nothing much. Came to see you"

"You missed me?"

"Kind of. Did you miss me?"

"Next subject"

 

Paris smiles. Knowing Brandy does

 

"My mom invited you over for dinner. Tonight"

"Tonight?"

Paris nods

"Why?"

"Because I mentioned you a couple times. I guess they want to put a face to it"

"I don't meet parents, Paris. Sorry"

"It's not a big deal, Brandy"

Brandy sucks her teeth. "Whatever"

"Whatever like, you'll come? Or whatever like, No?"

"I'll come"

Paris's face lights up. "Really?"

"Please fix your face before I change my mind"

 

Paris does. 

 

"I'm gonna tell you one fucking thing. I'm not stepping outta character for you or them. Understand?" Brandy barks

"Ok Ok"

"Cool"

Paris grabs Brandy's wrist & pulls her in. "You never answered my question"

Brandy licks her lips. "What question?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Ooh. That question"

"Did you?"

Brandy pulls her wrist back. "..Nah" She lies

"Well damn"

Brandy shrugs. "Sorry"

"It's ok. "So do you want me to stay & we can go in together? Or do you want to meet me there?"

"It's on you"

"I'll go. My parents would probably want me to help anyways"

"Cool. What time should I grace my presence?"

Paris smiles. "8"

"See you at 8"

"K"


	46. Chapter 46

8:03. Brandy arrives at Paris's house. She rings the bell. Paris answers, with a smile.

 

"You're Here" She says

"Yup"

"Come. They're waiting for you"

"..Joy"

 

Brandy walks in. She walks in the dining room & sees Paris's parents. Her mother. Beautiful, Tall, Curly shiny jet black hair. Brandy thinks she looks a little like Priyanka Chopra. Her father. Attractive, Thick eyebrows, Tall as well, & the same black hair as Paris & her mother. You can see her in both of them

 

"Hi" Brandy greets

"Mommy, Daddy. This is Brandy. Brandy, these are my parents"

"Very nice to meet you Brandy" Her mother says

"Nice to meet you"

Paris's father walks over to Brandy. "Welcome to our home"

"Thank You"

"Well, Brandy. I hope you're hungry"

"I am"

"Have a seat. I'll bring it out"

 

Paris grabs Brandy's wrist & walks over to the table.

"What seat do you want?" Paris ask

"Paris, it's a seat. I just wanna sit down"

 

Paris's mother walks out holding a clear casserole dish.

 

"You like Chicken Cajun Pasta Brandy?" Paris's mother ask

"Never had it"

"It's good. You'll like it" Paris assures 

Her mother scoops some on Paris's father plate, Paris's, Brandy's, then hers.

 

"So Brandy. How did you & Paris meet?" Her mother ask

"She came to my job. She was talking to Allison"

"Oh, so you know Allison as well?"

"Mhmm"

"She's such a sweet girl"

 

Brandy clears her throat & pulls her ear lobe. Paris puts on head down & tries to hold in her laughter

 

"Where do you live Brandy?" Her father ask

"Concord"

 

Paris's parents looks at one another.

 

"Do you?" Her father ask

"Yeah. Why?" Brandy says 

"Bad neighborhood. Don't you think?"

"It's not that bad Daddy". Paris interrupts

"I wasn't speaking to you Paris. I was speaking to our guest here"

"Names Brandy" Brandy says

 

Brandy drops her fork & gives him her full attention.

 

"Anything else?" Brandy says so calmly it's almost scary

"Well, yeah. Brandy. I don't know. I don't want to know you. No one from that part of town are good people. I blame the upbringings. Kids know no better"

"Excuse me?"

"Paris, I think it's time for your little Street Squirrel friend to leave"

Brandy narrows her eyes. "Street Squirrel? You mean Hood Rat?"

 

He ignores her. Brandy pushes her chair back. She looks at Paris's mom.

 

"Umm, nice to meet you. Sorry we couldn't get to know each other more. But the man of the house has spoken. Thanks for the food"

 

Her mother nods in shame

 

"Paris. Later"

Brandy storms out the diner room & closes the front door behind her. Paris runs after her.

 

"Brandy!!" She yells out 

Brandy stops & turns around. "What!?"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah I'm sure. Your father got me fucked up. So that's what yall deal with? His judgemental egotistical ass? Out of respect for you & your mother, I didn't say what I should've said. & you didn't even stick up for me"

"Brandy I'm sorry"

"Whatever" She walks away

"Brandy"

"Paris. What! Matter fact. Since ya not letting me leave, let me ask you this. You tell that man in there that you wanna go to art school yet? Nah, I doubt you did"

"You don't understand"

"I don't, & I don't care to. Ya a fucking coward Paris"

"That's not fair"

"Neither is life but I live it everyday. I know the struggle. This isn't my forte. I don't kumbaya at dinner tables. I don't eat off expensive plates. So what I'm gonna do is. I'm gonna take my 'hood rat' ass on the other side where I'm not being judged. Don't call me Paris"

"Bra..."

"Save It"

 

Brandy walks away, without even looking back. Leaving Paris standing there, alone, & hurt.


	47. Chapter 47

Paris walks back in the house & slams the door. Ready to face her father. He stands there waiting.

 

"Daddy how could you" She scorns him

"You don't need those kind of people around you. They'll bring you right down to their level, which is very low"

"Why are you so judgemental?"

"It's my job Paris. Tell me. Did she graduate high school?"

"She did actually"

"Surprisingly. Good for her. Does she have goals, aspirations, is she going to college?"

"No but..."

"Exactly. She's going nowhere. Don't worry, when you start school next semester at Kale U, you'll forget about her"

"I'm not going to Kale U."

"Excuse me young lady?" He frowns

"I want to go to art school"

"Honey, we've talked about this. We all agreed that was a hobby" Her mother says

"No. You 2 did. Why can't I go to school for what I want to go to school for?"

"Because art doesn't give you a steady pay check!"

"Mom, really?"

"Honey, your father is right. You'll thank us later. Just go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning"

"This is Bullshit!!"

"Paris Giselle Harrison! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I blame the Street Squirrel" Her father says

"It's Hood Rat! & Stop calling her that!"

"Sweetie, just go to bed." Her mother insist  

 

Paris storms out the dining room. Walks to her room & slams the door.

 

Mad wasn't even the word to describe how was feeling. Towards her parents at least. She was hurt when it came to Brandy. Don't call me Paris rung in her ear like an annoying bell. With nothing to do, with nothing to say. Going to bed was on the only thing left. Not looking to face the music in the morning.


	48. Chapter 48

Brandy bangs on Marcus's door. He swings the door open. Wearing nothing but his boxers.

 

"Yo B. Why you banging on my door like that?!" He barks

"Sorry"

"You good?"

"I'm cool"

"Come"

 

Marcus walks, Brandy follows. They get to the room & Brandy sees Allison on the bed partially naked.

 

"Hi Brandy" Allison says

"Hi"

"You feeling better? We missed you at work today. That lady that comes in with the messed up hair came in there starting shit"

"Yo seriously. Someone needs to beat her ass. & yeah, I'm feeling better. Thanks"

"So wassup B?" Marcus says as he pulls up his sweatpants on

"So I just came from Paris's house. She wanted me to meet her parents. Her father.."

"He's mean right?" Allison interferes

 

Brandy & Marcus both look over to Allison.

 

Allson mouths "Sorry"

"Anyways. He's tried to come at me" Brandy continues

"Word? What France say?"

"Shit"

"That's crazy"

"Right. I left & she came after me. She said her shit, I said my shit. I told her not to call me"

"Forreal?"

"Mhmm"

"Damn B"

Brandy shrugs. "It is what it is"

"You wanna smoke?"

"Nah I'm good. I just came here to tell you that"

 

Allison gets up & walks over to where Marcus shirt was. Bumping Brandy accidentally.

"Yeah, hurry up & put that on" Marcus says

"What? You don't want Brandy looking at me?" Allison jokes

Brandy sucks her teeth. "Ain't nobody looking at you"

"You good though?" Marcus ask

"Yeah. I'm 'bout to go home. I'll come see you tomorrow after work"

"Bet"

"See you tomorrow Brandy" Allison smiles

"Later Allison"


	49. Chapter 49

"Looks like you're feeling better" Brandy's manager says to her as she walks in

"Good Morning"

"Morning"

 

"Hi Brandy" Allison greets

"Hi Allison"

"You ok? I talked to Paris"

"I'm good"

"You know, she's.."

Brandy waves her hand. "Nope. Not interested."

"...Sorry"

 

Brandy clocks in & goes on with her day. Paris is out of sight.. almost out of mind.

 

9am. Paris was just getting out of bed. She looked at her phone hoping for a missed call or text. Nothing. Which she is not surprised. She wasn't going to call her, at least try not to. Brandy is out of sight.. almost out of mind.


	50. Chapter 50

Brandy pretty much said 'Fuck It' to going to Marcus's house. She remembered that the Annual Open Night was tonight so she headed home. 

9:30pm. Brandy arrives to the 'People's Lounge'. By herself. She sits in her favorite dark corner. This was her peace. She hated that it was only once a year though.. She was up next.

Brandy on stage. Dark, only light is the one shining on her. She pulls down the brim to her hat... & let the words take over

 

"Growing up where I'm from. You endure alot of scars. Mine? Physical & Mental. So please, please excuse me if I come off as a little.. cynical. Daddy was gone. Mommy didn't care. Life, just didn't seem fair. All my life I've heard from the 2 who made me.. Stay Strong Pretty Girl. Never I love you, never I'm sorry, always, Pretty Girl. Pretty. An adjective. Meaning? Attractive to look at usually in a simple or delicate way. Guess you can say I'm simple. My insecurities has gotten the best of me. Even the little that remains. Not once has anyone asked me, how bad is your pain? What's that saying? God gives his toughest battles to his stronger soldiers. But even the strongest soldier needs a little help every now or then. So back to my scars, who I've named, sorrow, misery & agony. & that's just a few. Time heals all wounds. So yeah, patience must be a virtue. No, I don't want your empathy, damn sure don't want your sympathy. Baby Girl, the only thing I ask, you just keep it real with me. I feel ugly, yet not really. Skin so off, goes from soft to mealy. So I'm pretty right? That's what they say. Let me hold on to that, I might be okay.  Just so I can see myself without a mirror, can you illustrate me? Something to frame... Just paint me pretty."

 

The small crowd applause, even a whisper from the man in the corner. Paris walks off stage saying Thank You as she goes. She's stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She turns around.

 

"Hey You" A young lady says

" 'Sup Shayna"

"That was great"

"Thanks"

"You look nice"

"Thanks"

Still holding Brandy's arm "How's your Mom?"

"Same as before. How's yours?"

"She's ok.. I miss.."

 

Paris walks up to them. Noticing Shayna's hand on Brandy's arm.

 

"Hi" Paris greets

"Hey" Brandy says, confused.

 

Shayna looks at Paris. Paris at Shayna. Shayna  purposely tightens her grip.

 

Brandy moves her finger back & forth between them. "Umm. Paris, Shayna. Shayna, Paris"

"Hi" Paris says

"Hi" Shayna responses

 

Shayna let's go of Brandy's arm & steps back.

 

"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later. Maybe?"

"Yeah, Maybe"

 

 Shayna takes one more look at Paris then walks away.

 

"Paris what are you doing here? The real question is, how did you know I was here?"

"I seen the flyer on your dresser. That was amazing Brandy. You showed so much emotion"

Brandy shrugs. "Just thoughts"

"You came by yourself?" Paris ask

"Yeah"

"You need a ride home?"

"Nah. I'm good"

"Brandy I.."

Brandy shakes her head. "It's cool Paris. No worries"

"You don't even know what I was about to say"

"It doesn't even matter"

"It does to me. Can I please take you home? I just want to talk"

Brandy sighs. "Ya persistent ass"

Paris smiles. "I know"


	51. Chapter 51

They walk into Brandy's house. Her mother isn't home, as usual. Not like it mattered to her anyways.

Brandy removes her hat & throws it on dresser.  She stands there with her normal stance.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" She ask

"I just want to apologize"

"Yeah, you already did. Next"

"No, not because of my Dad but because I didn't stick up for you. You're none of those things & I know it"

"Yeah"

"I told him I wanted to go to art school. He's upset"

"I bet he is"

 

Paris slowly walks over to Brandy.

 

"I miss you" Paris says softly

Brandy nibbles on her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm. You come off as affectless, but I know you miss me"

 

Brandy looks down at Paris's waist. She tries to find the buckle to her fanny pack. Paris looks down too.

 

"Don't worry. I'm just taking this off" Brandy says as she removes it.

 

Their eyes meet. Paris remembers that dark look. She hates it.

 

"You ok?" Paris ask

"I'm cool"

 

Brandy looks down. Paris brings her chin with her finger.

 

"Hey, talk to me" Paris says

"You just make me feel all funny inside"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"You to me"

 

Brandy walks over to bed & sits down. Paris joins. Paris needed to know. It's been on the tip of her tongue the whole time.

 

"Who was that girl?" Paris ask

"What girl?"

"Shayna

"My ex"

"Ooohh"

Brandy looks at Paris. "Why?"

"No reason. Just curious. Although I should've known by the way she had a grip on your arm"

"Yeah"

"Why is she an ex now?"

"Because, she left me for someone who can support her better. Now that she's gone, she wants back in with me. She got me fucked up."

"Why did.."

"Paris,  I don't wanna talk about her"

"Sorry" Paris with a face of regret.

"You alright?" Brandy ask

"Yeah. I'm just sorry I asked"

"Paris, you don't have to be sorry all the time"

 

Paris gets up. Stands in front of Brandy. Just how she did their first time.

 

"Well Brandy, you don't have to be so closed off all the time"

 

Brandy throws herself back on the bed. Paris joins. Upper body held up by her elbows & her feet swinging.

 

It was time. Time for Brandy to talk. She locks her fingers behind her head & looked at ceiling.

"I was 4 years when I first seen my mother smoke crack. Found out my own father gave it to her. I asked him why. He said because, she might as well get it from me than someone else. I hated him for awhile but as I grew up I started understanding why too. She had me a 17, he was 21. A real complex kind of love. I stayed with my grandmother until I was 5 because my mother dropped when I was a baby. She didn't do it outta love. More for the money my father was giving her. She wasn't doing me any favors. She dead when I was 10. I moved back here. Nothing changed. My mother feel asleep on the couch one day still with the crack pipe in her hand. I burnt my hand taking it from her. I tried killing myself one time, but that failed. My grandfather died 2 years ago. By himself. I think from a broken heart. He told me to take care of my mother. I'm the one only who can. I promised him I would. I can do everything but keep the crack out her pipe. So it's not like I want to be strong or tough. It's because I have to be"

Brandy sniffles & wipes the tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm glad you're telling me this" Paris says

"Yup. BRB"

 

Paris sits there in utter disbelief. Brandy actually started opening up to her. She seen her 'weak'. A side she knew was there all along. 

Brandy was in the bathroom washing her face. She really just opened up to Paris. She has never done that with anyone. Paris knows her weak spot. She fucked up.

Brandy walks back in the room. Paris is still laying across the bed. Same postion she was in when she left.

 

"You going home?" Brandy ask as she walks to the window

"No. I want to stay with you"

"Your Daddy doesn't want you around a Street Squirrel"

Paris laughs. "I don't care"

"You should"

"Why?"

"You're just lucky to have parents who care about your well being"

 

Paris gets up from the bed & joins Brandy at the window. She elbows her.

 

"You want me to go?" Paris ask

"I don't know. Kinda yeah, Kinda no"

"Fast yes, Slow No?"

"About the same"

 

Paris walking backwards. Slowly.

 

"You really want me to leave?" She says playfully

Brandy shakes her head. "You play too much Paris"

"I'm almost at the door" She says walking backwards

 

Brandy walks towards her. Paris stops.

 

"Here, don't forget this" Handing her her fanny pack

 

Paris grabs it & puts it back on the dresser.

 

"Paris stop" Brandy says

"Stopping"

"C'mere"

 

Paris tip toes to Brandy.

 

"What am I gonna do with you?" Brandy ask

Paris walks to the bed & falls on her back. "Totally up to you. But I have an idea now"

Brandy knew what that meant. Taking her shirt off, followed by her jeans. She climbs on top of  Paris. Unbuttoning her shirt one button after the other. Paris brings her face up to try to kiss Brandy. 

"No" Brandy says

Paris rolls her eyes. Taking one arm out her shirt, then the other. Brandy plants kisses all over face. Everywhere except her lips. Paris giggles. She softly blows in her ear. Paris closes her eyes. Moves down to the sensitive part of her neck. Sucks on it ever so gently. Again, & Again. Paris runs her fingers down the center of Brandy's back. Giving her chills. Brandy moves down to her breast. She licks on her left nipple. Then her right. Still planting kisses, she moves down to her navel, then her pelvis. She uses both index fingers to spread her vaginal lips. Paris's body was ready. Brandy licks her clit. One time is all it took for Paris's body to react.

"More" Paris whispers

Brandy gave more, & more. Every lick, gentle suck made Paris want even more. Paris locks Brandy's neck between her thighs. She cums all over Brandy's tongue. 

"Te Amo" She whispers

Brandy brings herself up. Face to Face with Paris. Paris not knowing Brandy knew exactly what she said. She looks into her eyes

"I love you too"


	52. Chapter 52

Paris didn't stay. She wanted until Brandy was asleep to sneak out. Her whole drive home had her thinking. Not only did she say she loved her, in Spanish. Brandy said it back. She knew she meant it.

She pulled in the driveway with her lights off. Gingerly shuts the door. Trying to keep her keys from jiggling so loud. All that was pointless when she opened the door. Her father was on the couch waiting for her. 

"With that girl again wasn't you?" Her father says angrily

"Yes"

"Go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning"

 

Paris knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it. But hearing I love you too from Brandy, made it all worth it.


	53. Chapter 53

The next morning. Paris walks into the kitchen. Unfortunately, her mother was already there.

 

"Morning Mommy" Paris greets

"Good Morning"

"Where's Daddy?"

"In the shower. He'll be out soon"

"K"

"He told me about last night"

"I'm sure he did Mom"

"Paris, I don't..."

"Paris" Her father interrupts as he walks in.

"Daddy"

"Come sit down"

 

Paris grabs her freshly squeezed orange juice & walks to the dining room & sits down. She leans back in her chair & folds her arms

 

"Yeah?" She says annoyed

"You mother & I were talking. We agreed. You can go to art school. You're old enough to make your own decisions & learn from your mistakes"

Paris's face lights up with excitement. " Daddy are you serious!!??"

 

Just when she was about to run over to hug him..

 

"But" He says

Paris stops in her tracks. "But what?" 

"You leave that girl alone"

"That's not fair Daddy"

He stands up. "Paris. She's going to be a distraction. That's why you're going to L.A."

"Daddy! Are you kidding me?!"

"They have excellent schools there. You'll like it. trust me"

Paris turns around to look at her mother. "Can you say something please?"

"Your father is right Paris"

"You always think he's right" She shouts

 

Paris drops her head. Her mother walks over to her. She brings her chin with her finger.

 

"Listen sweetie. There will always be others. You are absolutely beautiful. You're smart. You can have anyone. Do sell yourself short. You'll regret it"

"I don't want anyone. I want Brandy"

 

Her father sighs.

 

Ignoring him.. She continues. "Did you sell yourself short Mom? You stopped your education because Daddy."

"Things were different back then Honey"

"Yeah, right. Can I at least tell her to her face that I'm leaving?"

"Of course. You owe her that"

"We'll take you" Her father says

Paris sucks her teeth. "Fine"


	54. Chapter 54

Brandy & Marcus was sitting on her stairs talking. Marcus about Allison. Brandy about Paris.

 

"Yo B. I can't believe she said it in Spanish"

"Right. Surprised the shit outta her"

 

A dark car comes pulling up in front of Brandy's house. The bright lights causes both of them to block their view. The lights turn off but the windows are tinted so they have no clue who it is.

 

"You know this car?" Brandy ask

"Nah. But they damn sure better be lost" 

 

The back door opens. Paris steps out.

 

Marcus elbows Brandy. "That's your girl B"

 

Brandy smiles. She gets up to meet her halfway. The driver side door suddenly opens. It's Paris's father. Brandy takes 2 steps back.

 

"Oh Shit" Brandy says

"Hey" Paris says

"Wassup"

 

She looks back at her father. He nods. Brandy notices.

 

"Umm. They're letting me go to Art School"

"Good Shit!"

"Umm, in L.A"

"Los Angeles?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. So what does that mean?"

"I can't.. associate with you anymore"

"Associate? The Fuck?!"

"I'm so sorry Brandy"

Brandy shakes her head. "Save It. I finally opened up to you. I told you I loved you. This is the shit you do?"

"Brandy, I had no choice"

"Right. Daddy's money, his way"

"That's not fair"

"You & this not fair shit Paris"

"Brandy just listen to me" Paris says as she walks closer to her

Brandy puts her hands up. "Don't"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I know. That's really starting to lose it's meaning"

 

Brandy walks away. Heads up the stairs & into her house. Paris still standing there. Marcus looks at her. Eyes full of disappointment. He shakes his head & walks in the house.

"Paris. Let's Go. This place is horrible. I'm going to need to wash my car"

 

Paris looks at the door hoping Brandy would come back out. Knowing she wouldn't.

 

"Paris Harrison. Car!" Her father shouts out

She walks slowly to the car. Looks at the door one more time. She gets in & her father speeds off before the door closes.

 

"You'll be ok Sweetie. Brandy is a dime of dozen" Her mother says

 

Paris disagrees but in no mood to argue. She sat in the back pouting the rest of the ride.


	55. Chapter 55

It's been month & Brandy has ignored every call & text from Paris. The more she tried not to think of her, the more she did. She couldn't sleep, barely was eating. She was fucked up. Marcus was always there for her but she still felt like shit at the end. Days seem longer, nights were cold. She missed Paris more than she ever had. Her smell, her smile, even the stubborn piece baby hair that doesn't seem to flow with the other strands of hair. 

She was in bed when she heard a knock on bedroom door. Her mother slowly open it.

 

"What Mom!? I'm really REALLY not in the mood for your shit right now"

"I just want to talk to you"

"What is it?" Brandy says as she sits up

"Can I sit?"

"Sit, Damn!" 

"Ok. Like I know I haven't been the best mom to you. I know you probably hate me"

"I don't hate you. I hate your ways"

"Right. You know I don't really be all up in your business but I noticed that you haven't been yourself lately"

"I'm fine"

"Ya not fine Pretty Girl"

"I am. I will be"

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure"

 

Her mother positions to a more comfortable position.

 

"I met your Dad when I was 14. He was such a hot ass. He stopped me one day while I was walking to school.  He was wearing this awful colorful sweatsuit with some all white sneakers. I wasn't interested one bit. He kept trying & trying until I eventually gave in. I knew he was a drug dealer but I fell for him anyways. Mom hated him but never enough to still ask him to money. At first I thought he sold weed until I went to his house one day & seen the crack laid out on the table.  That night was the night I had sex with him. We both did it. He told me it will hurt less if I did it. Me being young & native, I believed him. After that day, I became all about him. All I wanted to do was be with him. Everytime we had sex, I'll smoke. It did make me feel better. Once I got pregnant with you, I stopped. I couldn't risk losing you or you being born with something wrong with you. I remember that night I dropped you because I was high. It still haunts me. I know this probably sounds stupid but the reason why I haven't stopped is because when I'm high, it mask the pain. I'm sorry for not being there to fight the world for you. But I'm gonna get better. I promise. I love you Pretty Girl"

Brandy wipes her tears. "I love you too Mom"

 

Brandy leans in & hugs her. Something they haven't done in so long. Her grandmother always told her. There's 2 types of love. The one you have for your parents & the one for your true love. 

 

"Mom, I'll be back. Paris is leaving today. I'm gonna tell her goodbye"

"Ok Babe. I'll be here"

 

Brandy heads to the door. But before she walks out, she turns to her mother.

 

"Hey Mom?!"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank You"


	56. Chapter 56

Brandy looks at her phone to reread the text Paris sent her.

                       

Paris: Hi Brandy. I know you're ignoring me. But I just want to tell you that my flight is at 1:18 if you want to see me off. I hope to see you. If not, I understand.

 

Brandy just made it to airport. Looking around trying to find Paris. Unable to see, she stands on one of chairs. Looks left, nothing. Looks right, there she is. She runs over.

 

"Paris" Brandy says out of breath

"Brandy? What are you doing here?"

"As if you didn't want me to come"

Paris smiles. "Glad you did"

"Excuse me young lady" Her father says

"Please shut up!" Brandy says

Paris's mouth drops. "Brandy"

"Fuck Him. Anyways. I read your texts, all of them. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It was selfish.."

"I was too" Paris interrupts

"Let me finish. Go do your thing. You got talent. People need to see it. My number is never gonna change. Unfortunately neither will my address. I'm not going anywhere. Just don't forget about me, is all I ask"

"Will you wait for me?"

"Yeah"

"You Promise?"

"I Promise"

 

A voice through the intercom.. "Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for Flight 89B to Los Angeles. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately 5 minutes time. Thank you"

 

"That's me" Paris says

"Go kill 'em" She says moving that piece of hair from her face

"I love you Brandy"

"...I love you too, Paris"

 

Paris's father grabs her suitcase. "Can't fight fate" He says before he walks away.

 

"Call you when I land?"

"I hope so"

 

Brandy watches as Paris walks to the gate. Paris blows a kiss. Brandy 'grabs' it & puts in her pocket

 

Paris smiles & lips I love you. Brandy lips the words right back. 

 

Brandy didn't want to see the door close so she walked away.

 

Heading back to the car. She gets in.

 

"You good?" Marcus ask

"Yeah.. I'm cool"

 

 

            


	57. Chapter 57

Brandy & Paris spent their free time talking to one another. Whether it was on the phone, via Video Chat or Text. From work, school work , even Allison & Marcus, who seem to be in love. The time difference made it hard sometimes so they cherished every minute. Paris made plans to come up next vacation. Her parents agreed to let Paris live her life, & with who. They actually felt sorry for Brandy & felt bad for treating her the way they did. 

Brandy was laying across her bed, listening to music & writing in her notebook when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up. She answers the door wearing a sport bra & low rise jeans.

 

"Hi" Brandy says as she opens the door

"A package for a Brandy Walsh"

"That's me"

He hands it to her. "Have a good day"

"Thanks you too"

 

She closes to door. She was holding something square. That's all she knew. She walks back into her bedroom & places it down on the bed. She grabs her keys & slices the tape on all 4 sides. She removes the cushioning & pulls it out. It was a portrait of her inside a Black Matted 11in × 14in Picture Frame. She smiles. Holding it up trying to figure out where she should put it. A piece of paper fell at her feet. Gently placing the frame down on her bed. She picks up the paper & opens it. The words. These sweet words Paris wrote

 

No need for a mirror anymore. This is how you look to the world..  
       I Painted you Pretty

Happy Birthday. I love you!!


End file.
